Nothing Left to Have
by BlueElli
Summary: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's latest mission is turned upside down by General/Monarch Brin Colings and happen to cross paths with Jesiana Stafferi,though they don't know it first. The main story to A past to kill! Done! Ch 16-17!My reviewers must read last note!
1. Ch. 1

Author's Note:

Heya! Thanks for coming in! This is the main story to 'A Past to Kill'. You may want to read that story to get the 'jist' of this one. It might help you to understand some main parts. This is the beginning of a long story I hope you check in on this and keep up. I hope it to be a good a fic. Enjoy! (General look fors...~~~~'s are change of scene at the same time. ***'s are change of times and ----'s are memories that may or may not come later on in the story.) Oh, by the way, those who read the notes on 'A Past to Kill' this story actually takes place about a year and a half from that story. Sorry for the change but i had to. :) Hope you like this!

Title: Nothing Left to Have

Author: Blue~Elli (that'd be mua! lol)

Summary: When Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's new mission is turned upside down by a General/Monarch known as Brin Colings they happen to cross paths with a woman they've been told to look for. A woman with a clouded past that haunts her to this day. Now the three, along with the woman's, Jesiana's, faithful accomplices Thomas Hawkings and others, have to work together to survive the brutal Colings. Little does the Master and Padawan know of the past between the two rivals, Jesiana and Colings, and just what Jesiana is planning to do about it.

Disclaimers: I don't own Star Wars or any of the recognizable characters, those all belong to George Lucas. * 'All hail' :) * 

Pronounces: Jesiana Stafferi is said as- Jez Anna Stiff eerie. (Nick Name is said as Jezzie but spelled Jesi according to her name) The rest for now should be known. If any others come along then i'll add them in.

Nothing Left to Have 

Ch. 1

Jesiana finally broke surface. Gasping for air she paddled toward the dark river bank. This river was out to get her she would swear to it. It would be her dying cause. Her hands struck surface and she crawled onto the land allowing herself to collapse onto it. She mainly concentrated on breathing and didn't hear the footsteps but then the whispers came to her ears and she julted up and around with her blaster ready only to face Thomas Hawkings, her long time accomplice and friend. 

"Jesi, it's just me." 

He whispered. She sighed in utter relief relaxing. 

"Come on, we gotta get out of here." 

He helped her up but her knees refused to lock to allow her to stand so he swept her up in his arms and hurriedly left the river bank. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Qui-Gon bit his tongue to keep from laughing as he watched Obi-Wan sleep in a very awkward position in his seat. One leg was over the arm of the chair the other had slipped off and his foot was on the ground. In one hand he had a datapad and the other had the vid-pen that was in the hand that was nearly on the ground as well. His head was tilted back and he was making a slight gargling sound as he slept with his mouth open. 

Qui-Gon approached the sleeping teen still biting his tongue. He wondered if he'd draw blood soon. Reaching him Qui-Gon tapped his apprentice on the shoulder. 

"Obi-Wan?" 

He asked. He shook him gently and spoke. 

"Obi-Wan, wake up padawan we're nearly there." He shook him slightly. 

Obi-Wan said something unknown to Qui-Gon and tried to roll over. Unfortunatly there wasn't enough room on the chair to do that and he dropped with a thud to the ground. Qui-Gon couldn't help but let out a small fragment of a laugh as the boy sprang up in an instant saying.

"Yes, master? I'm sorry I feel asleep, I guess I was more tired then I realized." 

He rushed out. 

"Don't worry about it padawan." 

Qui-Gon said giving him a pat on the shoulder then turned inviting him to follow. 

"Sorry I had to wake you but we are nearing the planet now and I thought you'd like to look alive when we boarded off." 

Obi-Wan laughed a little.

"Yes, thank you." 

They were going to a planet known as Kishir to help with peace-talks and supply management. At the time being the planet was at war with it's sister Kishir II. Kishir II also had a large amount of slaves taken in from it's own population under the command of a brutal General/Monarch named Brin Colings. The war had been truly going on on Kishir II for years. It began when Colings took rule. Rebels aligned to overthrow him but somehow were snaked out and 'punished'. Which in most cases was murder. The lessers were in the slave mines now but many had been stripped of their titles and lands, which was an important part in Kishir society, then murdered as a disgrace. Now, it had spread to the larger planet of Kishir as Colings wanted to spread his power. 

The senate had tried to step in many times before but were usually stopped by the war regulations Colings's representatives and the senates own laws that hadn't been used in so long. Though now, however, the slave mines had been exposed and the senate stepped in willingly and without hesitation. 

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan certainly weren't the only Jedi and peace talk aides sent but they were needed many on different areas of the planet of Kishir to insure that Kishir II didn't slide around laws and make *plans*... 

"We'll be landing in about 5 to 10 standard minutes." 

The pilot informed the two Jedi as they entered the cock-pit.

"Thank you cpt." 

Qui-Gon replied taking a seat behind him. Obi-Wan took a seat behind the co-pilot. 

Suddenly the air changed around the two Jedi. Shifted completely. The Master and Apprentice hardly had time to look at eachother before the ship shook violently from the first blast. Alarms sounded through the ship.

"Where'd that come from?" The pilot asked frantically. 

"I-I don't know. Nothing is showing up on the scan-" 

His sentence was caught off as the ship was rocked harshly again.

"Is it a cloaking device?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Could be but we should be able to see it." The co-pilot replied looking out into the dark space. 

"It's coming from a ship from Kishir II." 

Qui-Gon put in.

"Turn us around." He added. 

The pilot flipped a few switches and did so. As they completed the 180 they were just below an incredibly large ship. A full stationary weapon from forward to aft. 

Another blast.

"We're not going to take much more of this." The pilot said. "Our main power source is descending."

His co-pilot added.

"Get us as close to Kishir as you can." Qui-Gon ordered. "Getting closer to Kishir is closer to Kishir II." 

The pilot said but did so in their little time.

"Well at least it's somewhere to crash with air and a chance at surviving rather then-" 

Qui-Gon's sentence was cut short by a huge rocking.

"Then floating dead in space." 

He finished as a rapid amount of fire was put on them. They went a little ways before the power source gave out and sent them sprawling into Kishir II's gravitation pull. 

The ship turned over several times. Rolled, flipped, jerked, and heated before the sound of trees snapping was heard. The last thing Obi-Wan remembered was the sound of glass shattering and cold air along with the dawn of morning. 


	2. Ch. 2

Hope ya like it! ~Elli

Ch.2 Nothing Left to Have

"Did you find him?" 

Thomas asked as Jesi came around again. She looked at him for a moment. She was on her sleepcouch in her quarters and he sat in a chair a few feet away turning the key card endlessly. She smiled.

"Yeah,..I found him." 

Thomas looked at her suddenly and smiled. He had really expected a no for that's all he had received everytime he asked before. But now...now she Had found him. She had found her son Kyle who they'd thought dead for so long now. Until, of course, they heard otherwise and took the fateful chance to go back to Kishir II.

"He looks older now...he's staying in section 7C quarters 5A2." 

She added starting to stand. She was wobbly but Thomas steadied her.

"They didn't see you did they?" 

She looked at him.

"No, of course not." She replied.

"Just a little swim to avoid that." 

She looked at the wall clock, only 26:00, still hours before she'd go in. 

"That little swim nearly drown you." 

Thomas replied a little firmly.

"I did what I had to." 

She said going into the fresher. Thomas looked back to his key card as he twirled it again. 

Jesi looked in the mirror. Her skin color had faded greatly. It hadn't seen the light of day in so long now. Her arms and everything under her neck were tanner then her face that always had the fake skin on. She sighed knowing she had to get ready. 

After a few minutes she had covered her own face. The face that had killed just the night before. She replaced it with a slightly older looking one of the 37 year old Anne Theran, a healer slash servant of the Kishir II military and monarch. She covered the 32 year old Jesiana Stafferi who really had become a part of Kishir own 'spy' team and a mother and wife who's only goal was justice...or vengeance.

Checking her work again she look satisfied with the brown hair and brown eyes rather then the gold hair gold eyes with the tanner slightly aged skin then the palish still young skin. 

She julted when the door chime rang. She poked her head in the room. Thomas had either left or hidden already. Rubbing her eyes to make them look sleepy she 'stammered' to the door. Opening it she came face to face with Lt.Wess and his four comrades, more like puppies.

"Lt.Wess..?Can I help you?" 

Force! She didn't put on the voice change! 

She realized this as soon as she started and made her accent disappear and her voice scratchy. Maybe he'd think she had a cold. He eyed her then said, 

"We need you in the infirmary, we have...'guests'." 

"Very well..give me a moment." 

She kept her voice scratchy and did her best to hide the well defined Kishir accent. He nodded and she quickly closed the door.

First thing she did was put the voice change chip just under the fake skins end between her collar bone. She sighed and dressed quickly. 

*******

"I said gently damnit." 

Qui-Gon tried to open his eyes as he heard the female voice but he could't. The voices and noises seemed so far away and foggy.

"Sorry Theran." 

A male voice said. 

"Where do you want the boy?" 

Another voice entered the room.

'Boy?Certainly he wasn't talking about Obi-Wan.' 

"Across the hall..no wait put the pilot there put him in 3B."

The female replied. 

Qui-Gon again tried to open his eyes but it did no good. He felt a hand move his head to the right and finger tips graze the left side accompanied by a painful sting.

"Theran! Pilot's in shock!" 

A male said in a rush. 

The female presence left quickly and the area quieted. 

After a moment Qui-Gon allowed himself to slip into the darkness beckoning him. His breaths hurt, badly. 

********

He dared not sigh as Obi-Wan opened his eyes. He couldn't tell if it was night or day out for there were no windows in the small stone walled room. He lay in the center on a table like bed. There were trays of supplies on the right of his 'bed' and tin like cabinet with Force knows what in it. Whatever it was it filled every shelf with the same container. 

Suddenly everything rushed back to him. The attack, the planet, the crash..but how did he get here? And where were the others? His master. Where was he? Obi-Wan gently reached to the back of his mind to tap the bond that was always there. But it wasn't...there was only a wisp of it, something he couldn't grasp. He nearly began to panic until he realized that he couldn't feel the living Force as well. Nothing. He'd been sedated. So his master could still be alive! Of course he was alive, what was he thinking. Obi-Wan sighed relief...Owe! He let himself relax when the jult of pain had went away a little. He measured his breaths slowly and closed his eyes. 

********

Qui-Gon was about to sit up until the pain ripped through him. It started in the middle of his back and continued up to the base of his head. Laying back don't rather quickly he just breathed for a moment. He remembered everything but he didn't remember how he ended up here. Here, in this little stone room that was so dimly lit that he could hardly see beyond 4 feet of his little table. And he didn't remember what had happened to the pilot, or co-pilot, or Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon immediately reached to the bond but found it taunting him. At the same instant he realized his sense in the Force had done the same. Sedation. Force Sedation. This was not good at all. 


	3. Ch. 3

Ch. 3 Nothing Left to Have

He was about to try and sit up again when the door opened and he saw a woman enter. Her entire figure was shadowed in the room and he couldn't see any feature about her as she entered further looking at a datapad. As she stepped down the two steps to the main area he asked, 

"How'd I get here?" 

He startled her greatly causing her to drop the datapad with a spark as it hit the hard unforgiving floor. 

"Sith." 

She muttered cursing herself. Dropping down to retrieve it again she answered without looking at him, 

"Your ship crashed here." 

She studied the broken object and with a sigh chucked it into the garbage can.

"Yes, I remember that but how did I get Here? In here." 

Qui-Gon asked still kindly though it could come off as irritated. She walked up to him. 

"You and the others aboard your craft were found by military troops and brought Here. I'm Anne Theran, about the closest person your going to get to a healer." 

She said. 

Qui-Gon studied her in the new light. Brown hair, eyes, fair skin, and well conditioned. 

"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn." 

"Well, Qui-Gon Jinn, let's have some light shall we?" 

She walked away for a moment and he asked, 

"Where's my Apprentice? Obi-Wan Kenobi. Is he alright?" 

The light came on.

"He's fine, few broken ribs and a bump on the head but fine. You..have a torn muscle running up your back..a bit too close to the spine for my comfort." 

She was looking through a cabinet not facing him.

" The cut on your face will heal soon, more then likely you'll a very sore right ankle for it was under the pilots seat in a very awkward position, I won't be surprised if it's sprained." 

She finished and squatted down to a lower shelf.

"Doesn't sound too bad." 

Qui-Gon replied.

"It would help if I could use the..what?" 

He asked not finishing his thought because she had stood and faced him freezing in place. 

She finally saw him in the light and recognized who he was exactly. He was the Jedi from nearly 2 years ago that had just delayed an assassination. The Jedi with the Padawan that had stopped it, for then. Force.

"Are you alright?" 

He asked a little concerned. 

Jesianna snapped back to her senses.

"Y-yeah, sorry I thought I'd seen you before.." 

She excused then cleared her throat and came back to his side with some bacta. She removed the bandage on his face and threw it away. 

"I don't believe I remember meeting you." 

"You haven't." 

She said a little too urgently then added, 

"Figures it was someone else I mistaked you for." 

She applied the Bacta thinking, 

'Come on Jesi, your whole known life is a lie..don't mess up now.' 

"What were you saying a while ago..it would help.." 

She nearly finished applying.

"It would help if I could use the Force to speed up the healing process." 

He replied. 

She sighed and began to bandage the wound.

"Trust me, you don't want to heal too quickly." 

Qui-Gon frowned..why not? He was about to ask her that when she finished bandaging and started to walk away.

"I'll be back in an hour or so with something to eat, try and rest til then." 

She turned off the light and went quickly to the door. As the door shut behind her Qui-Gon sighed and relaxed. 

This certainly was good..not at all. 

Jesi leaned against the door. Not him. Not him. She had nightmares about that very man just inside that door ever since the time she saw him nearly 2 years ago. He had caused her death in every one. Not him. Those are just nightmares, this is life it's not the same. 

' Not the same are they?' 

Rang in her head. She allowed a small smile to come then hurriedly left the door way. 

**********

He was supposed to Eat this? Obi-Wan shuddered as he turned the spoon over and let the slop drop back down into the bowl. 

He heard someone laugh as the door opened and closed.

"I know it looks horrible..and I'm not about to tell you that it doesn't taste it." 

A woman walked in to his view in the dark room then the lights turned on. She didn't look at him right off more like gradually shifted her gaze to his.

"Where am I?" 

"Kishir II military infirmary." 

She replied taking the tray off of his lap and put it to the side.

"I see someone has attended to you." 

She added and took out a small hand size flashlight off her belt.

"Where's my Master? And the pilots." 

"Your master is fine..couple of injuries as you do but will be fine. The pilots...they didn't make it through the day." 

She looked at him again,

"My sympathy if they were friends." 

Obi-Wan nodded looking away. He didn't know them but he still felt a little sad. A loss of life was never a good thing.

"Look at me." 

The woman said and shined the light in his eyes as he did. After a moment she turned it off and put it back on her belt.

"Who are you?" 

"My name's Anne Theran. I'll be your healer..or at least close to it." 

"Oh. I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi." 

Jesi said his name with him.

"I've already spoken to your master." 

She said. 

Obi-Wan nodded looking away.

"Really he's fine Obi-Wan I promise you two will be out of here in no time." 

She told him seeing is how he looked away as if looking for something else.

"When?" 

He asked looking back. She paused.

"As soon as your fully well..you'll need to be." 

She turned away to leave.

"Why's that?" 

He asked before she could hit the door exit. 

She hesitated then turned.

"Get some rest Obi-Wan." 

Then she left. 

Obi-Wan sighed...owe! He really needed to stop doing that. 

~~~~~~~~~

"When will they be ready?" 

Jesi nearly jumped 3 feet up in the air as Lt. Wess spoke from behind her as she exited Obi-Wan's room.

"Wess! What in Sith's hell?!......Force." 

She blurted putting her hand over her heart. Wess's expression didn't change in the least..always stone.

"Few days." 

She replied calming.

"They'll be ready by tomorrow." 

He said and turned.

"Tomorrow?!No! The boy has broken ribs and the Master will hardly be able to walk!" 

"Would you like to take it up with the general?" 

Wess asked looking back at her.

"As a matter of fact I would. They're in no condition!" 

She snapped. 

He glared at her then said, 

"You have 39 hours, that's the rest of today and tomorrow..no excuses."

He turned not letting her argue further. 

'39 hours? Oh this was a mess, she had to have them nearly fully healthy to leave..they'd go through hell if she didn't.'

Jesi rubbed her temples with her index fingers and walked away thinking 39 hours. 


	4. Ch. 4

Last one for today..i think...*shrugs* 

Ch. 4 Nothing Left to Have

*************

"Sorry." 

Jesi muttered to Obi-Wan as she pressed on his ribs. Though he wouldn't let on that it hurt she knew it did at the way his muscles tensed. 

"Almost done." 

She added.

He didn't reply. 

By actually rubbing the bones against eachother with a good amount of a medicine known as Irndes it cause the bone to begin to set fully again. Right now she could really it begin to stiffen and not move as much. Just a few more minutes and all she had was 2 hours. 

For the past day and a half she had been back and forth from the Master's room to the Apprentice's trying as she could to move the healing process faster. Qui-Gon was nearly done he just had to work out the stiffness in his ankle and she did worry about the muscle in his back. The Irndes pretty much healed it but if it were put under strain it would rip again probably worse then the time before. 

Obi-Wan would be done after this but the same thing. Too much strain and all the work would be out the door. 

Finally her fingers hardly moved down, the bones were set together.

"There." 

She announced. 

Obi-Wan blew out a breath of relief.

"You alright?" 

She asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok." 

Obi-Wan said starting to sit up but she pushed him back.

"Rest, let the bones stay in one spot for a bit, too much strain and you'll be seeing my quickly." 

She said. 

Obi-Wan did as told. 

She walked away a moment and came back with an injection needle. Obi-Wan jerked. He may be nearly 17 but he still didn't like shots.

"It's sedation..I have to give it to you at least once a day..I think you realized your senses came back a little." 

She said.Obi-Wan had and used it to drown the pain.

"Your Master's already had one this morning and this evening." 

"Can we not and say we did?" 

Obi-Wan asked hopelessly. 

She laughed.

"No, sorry." 

Obi-Wan let her take his arm and inject him. Although he knew he was a prisoner she didn't seem to care in the least. They had joked the past two days, she had told him what his Master had said and vise versa to his Master..pretty much relaying messages. 

Once she finished with the injection she smiled at him and said, 

"See, that wasn't so bad." 

Then the door opened and a tall man with shoulders as wide as the door way itself stood there. Obi-Wan could see four men behind him. Jesi looked up at Wess.

"I have two hours left." 

She declared.

"No, we're taking him now, I've been too lenient." 

Wess replied.

"You look finished." 

He added entering.

"He's not ready, nor is the Master." 

Jesi said stepping even closer to Obi-Wan bedside.

"The Master is certainly ready, he's being taken right now..very cooperative your master is."

Wess looked at Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan thought Qui-Gon was probably going to try and negotiate with this Colings man Anne had warned both of.

"Follow his lead eh?" 

He continued.

"I said he wasn't ready." 

Jesi replied.

"And I said he's going." 

Wess hollered grabbing her by the wrist and squeezed down hard while pulling her away from Obi-Wan. 

The other four came to Obi-Wan.

"Come on kid, let's not have any trouble.." 

One said showing an electric rod. 

Obi-Wan stood seeing Wess and Anne's figures in the shadows of the room. 

Wess slammed Jesi against the wall still holding onto her wrist.

"I gave you more time, be thankful woman." 

He hissed.

"I am but I need the whole time." 

Jesi replied between clenched teeth.

"You're not getting it." 

He said putting more force on her wrist's joint.

"Besides you have to go with them." 

He added. 

Jesi thought she heard the bones in her wrist crunch. 

"What? I never go with patie-nts." 

She julted when he jerked on her wrist again.

"Well you are now, orders." 

He replied turning and pulling her along as she saw Obi-Wan exit the room with the four other men. 

Nothing good could come of this. 

tbc...

That's it for today....i think unless i have spare time. Hope ya liked it! Don't forget to Review...*loves reviews lol*


	5. Ch. 5

Authors Note: Thanks for the couple reviews! They always help no matter what. Sorry it took so long to get this/these (not sure how many yet lol) up but i've had games all week and i've tried but failed to post. Well anyway, here it/they is/are! Enjoy! And remember! Review! lol, I know i'm obsessed. (By the way, I know the scroll makes it look long but there's just a bunch of spaces. Easier to read i think. :) )

Nothing Left to Have Ch. 5

Being shoved down to his knees *Really* didn't help Obi-Wan's pain status at the moment. 

They'd gone up around 6 levels, thankfully in a level transport, and he was brought to this room.An office like room where a massive man stood at the window not even giving him a glance as he was brought in.It was only a few seconds before the Lt.brought in the healer, still by the wrist.When he let go leaving her at the left wall she gave Obi-Wan a small smile flexing her fingers and bending her wrist with the other hand. Nothing was said or done for a while then the door opened again and four men entered, an empty lapse then Qui-Gon came in followed by 2 others. Obi-Wan couldn't stop the smile on his face as he saw his master. Qui-Gon returned a small one as he was led to Obi-Wan's side on his knees as well. This Force sedation was really getting old. Obi-Wan wanted to talk to his master badly. Discuss what they should do. 

Once the door closed again the man at the window turned gaining Obi-Wan's attention. He had short military hair and dark, dark, eyes that seemed to hide shadows. He was easily as tall as Qui-Gon and built well. He had a scar going from the left corner of his left eye down to his lower jaw. It was rather large and very noticable. He cleared his throat roughly, every officer in the room straightened. Anne glanced around and rolled her eyes.

"Good day Jedi, I'm General Colings, you'll refer to me as Sir. I realize that your destination was not set for here but I find your presence just as important as it would be on Kishir." 

He had a deep rough voice and Obi-Wan doubted he could see past his so highly lifted nose.

"I don't understand." 

Qui-Gon said. Truly he didn't but he was also buying time to think of something, anything that could get them out of this.

"Understand...." 

The general said allowing it to hang in the air.

"Understand...?" 

He repeated. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan looked at eachother and the General blarred, 

"Understand What Jedi?!" 

Qui-Gon blinked dumb-found.

With that blink he received an incredibly painful shock in his back.Though it was only seconds he felt it to be an eternity. 

"Captain!" Anne shouted over Obi-Wan's protest of yelling, 

"Sir, Understand Sir!" 

She had moved before she knew it and was pushing the captains hand with the rod away from Qui-Gon's back.

"I swear if you put that damned thing to his back again it'll be up your-" 

"Ms. Theran!" 

Colings hollared.

Qui-Gon had slowly came to his senses again and looked at a stricken Obi -Wan.

"I'm sorry Sir." 

Anne corrected herself but added.

"But, if there is too much strain on the Jedi Master's back the muscles will tear again and worse, he'll be no good to your work..I'm looking for your best interest Sir." 

The General eyed her and Obi-Wan looked at her a bit shocked. 

'Oh, please..please don't tell me I ruined all of this.' 

Jesi thought.She'd worked so hard to get to where she was and if she did the slightest thing wrong she could be thrown out to start new. And she truly didn't realized what she did or was saying until the General had gotten her attention. Only then did she realize that she could of blown everything. People's lives depended on her ability to lie..lie completely and utterly. 

"Captain, if you do put the tip of that rod on the Master again I'll allow Theran to follow through with her unfinished threat." 

The captain sollowed, 

"Yes Sir!" 

He replied crisply. 

Jesi had squatted down to face Qui-Gon while the General said that.

"Are you alright? How does your back feel?" 

She whispered.

"Like electricity just ran through it." 

Qui-Gon replied testily. Her gaze tightened on him and he added, 

"I'm alright." 

She nodded and stood going just a few feet away. 

Obi-Wan looked at her a moment, she didn't return to the gaze and he looked away. 

"Seems your apprentice is a bit quicker than you Jedi Master." 

Colings was saying, 

"As I said you will refer to me as sir at all times." 

Qui-Gon nodded then added rather quickly, 

"Yes Sir." 

Though his tongue nearly forbid it. To call him, a murderer, 'sir' was nearly out of his reach. Thank the Force for his training.

"What I meant by important is that while you stay here I'll have the upper hand of hostages." 

Colings continued as he sat in his large chair. 

'Hostages?They were considered hostages?' Obi-Wan thought.

"I intend to use a little bargaining with the Senate and Jedi Council, fair trade I think would do nicely." 

"You intend to use us as tools?...Sir." 

Qui-Gon asked.

"The Senate nor the Council would risk peace for us....Sir." 

He continued.

"Then that's their, and your, loss not mine." 

The General replied with a smirk.

"In the mean time, " He continued ignoring the glance between padawan and master. 

"You'll be sent to the slave mines. Ms.Theran will accompany you as well to keep your..Force..sedated and make sure your injuries don't interfer with your 'work'." 

Obi-Wan could see Anne sigh silently and close her eyes at the words 'slave mines' and slightly shake her head at the fact that she would go with them.

"I trust I won't have any problems with either of you..?" 

The General questioned leaning forward. 

Both the Jedi were about to shake their heads but at the same time realized that would be a painful mistake and said,

"No Sir." 

"Good." 

He turned to the officer known as Wess.

"Take the apprentice to the east side and the Master to the west." 

"Yes Sir." 

The two Jedi looked at eachother again and Qui-Gon was about to object to it when Anne beat him to it.

"Sir, it would be less of a hassle for myself and my escorts if the two were in the same block." 

Jesi had seen the look between the two and even felt guilty for them being here.

"Less of a hassle?" 

The General questioned staring hard at Jesi thinking.

"It would take nearly an hour to get from one side to the other Sir and I'd have to see both at least twice a day..I wouldn't want your men to go through the effort and waste of time just bringing me through the minestwice a day.." 

She added. 

Sir...the man was a pig. She hated his very soul. 

....If not for him...

"Very well Theran, but not in the same block, they'll be separated but in a fair distance." 

The General concluded.

"Thank you Sir." 

Jesi replied inwardly shuddering. 

'Distance?' 

He didn't want distance..

'This really..really..sucked.' Obi-Wan thought.Why did these things *Always* manage to happen to them? The officers pulled him up to his feet while the General said, 

"I hope you become accostume to the days at the mines..for your own sake." 

With that they were led away and Anne followed close behind with Wess at her right. 

**********

Qui-Gon grumbled everything he could think of in his mind as they boarded the transport. This was ubserd. The last thing a Jedi was was a slave. The second to last thing was a bargaining key. Every Jedi knew they focused on the mission not what happened to them in the process. Nothing would be given for them and both he and Obi-Wan knew it and understood it. It would greatly surprise him if anything were. 

Just then, to his left, something caught his eye. A man, an officer, two seats away was turning something in his hand. 

'Oh you've got to be joking!Not *his* lightsaber.' 

Things were getting worse by the minute. He forced the urge to snatch it as far away as he could and closed his eyes. Obi-Wan wasn't even in transport with him.

"I really hope those ignite and cut both of you in two." He heard Anne mutter and he opened his eyes again looking farther. She was in the seat behind the cockpit and she was talking to two officers, one had his saber the othe had Obi-Wan's, who were behind her and across from her.

"Oh, can it Theran." 

One said.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." 

She turned her seat. The two rolled their eyes at eachother and Qui-Gon went back to having his eyes closed. 

How would they get out of this one? 


	6. Ch. 6

Before you start- Sorry about any errors (sp, no spacing or missing a letter etc.) One reason is i am human i make mistakes lol. Second is my laptop is a different brand then my master computer to the internet so a lot of errors show up and i tend to miss a few before i post, sorry! Ok, well now you can go on.

Ch. 6 Nothing Left to Have

That was really getting annoying.... Obi-Wan gritted his teeth as the young officer behind him continued to bump his knee against the back of his chair. It was like having a young child behind you in a theater. 

'Patience.' 

Obi-Wan told himself. Out of all the messes he and his Master had gotten themselves into he'd definately rate this one among the top 10..possibly top 5. He allowed himself to smile a little at the thought. He longed to have the Force to his reach again. He'd been sedated from it before but it was different this time...something was off. His whispy out of reach senses taunted him more now. He'd really felt it when they were in the office. What was separated from him within his own mind pounded at the wall that separated them.

Speaking of pounding, if that officer hit his chair one more blimmin' time,....

The transport stopped suddenly and the door opened. The officers went out first then him. 

Stepping off the transport his was inside a great port harbor. People were all about. He knew he was in the slave mines for the majority of the people were extermly thin and dirty. He accidently locked eyes with a little girl who's face and eyes were so dull she could of been mistaken for dead if she lie still enough. Obi-Wan shuddered at the thought as they kept in walking by.

***********

Qui-Gon looked around him as they walked through the port. Slaves, officers, troops, all types of classes. Anne came up to his right and said, 

"It helps not to look too closely. Not to look at all-"

"You can't ignore death." 

Qui-Gon cut in. She looked at him a moment then gradually fell back of his stride. 

'Well that was smart. The only ally you might have here and you tell her off.'

Qui-Gon wanted to hit himself on the head but of course the cuffs enabled that.

~~~~~~~~

Jesi nearly choked seeing the metal detector. She had all types of metals on her. Having only 5 minutes to gather what she needed from her quarters she kept 2 blasters, computer chips, a dagger, and a necklas (that would give her away to colings in an instant) were within her heavily pocketed cloak. She had thought them safer there. 

Force! What was she going to do?! The detector was closer and she was near panic as she stepped into the line.

"You don't need to do that miss."

Jesi wanted to sigh loudly as she turned to see Thomas in his 'day suit' of Smith Rence. He led her away and Wess commented,

"You should of let her go Rence, would of been interesting to see what she hides." 

Thomas just smiled and nodded glancing at Jesi.

*******

"Home sweet home Jedi." 

Wess said as the door to cell block B22 opened before Qui-Gon. He stepped into the dark stone walled room and glanced around. A hard looking bunk, a sink, a toilet, four walls, and a door...that was pretty much it.

He turned back to the door way only to find Anne and two officers with her. 

"You'll begin work tomorrow."

Anne said looking grim.

Qui-Gon nodded with nothing to say.

Anne sighed and said,

"I need to be going for now. I'll be back this evening to give you something to eat and your shot."

"Alright then." 

Qui-Gon replied. He didn't mean to sound rude at all but what had he to say? There was nothing. 

'Hey thanks, I'll just sit in this cell alone and wait to be called for slave attendence.'

No. Not at all. The thought hadn't near crossed Qui-Gon's mind...til now. What was that? That didn't even sound like his voice. He didn't have time to dwell on it as Anne turned with a nod and the doors closed. He sighed and sat in the dark room on the bunk.

**************

Obi-Wan sat up from his lieing position on the hard little bunk as the doors opened. He'd been there for two hours or more and when he saw it was Anne he was glad to have some company. Even if that company carried a bowl of slop and an injection for him.

"Hey Obi-Wan. How are you holding up?"

She asked placing the tray on the sink. 

"As well as could be expected I guess."

He replied as she sat beside him on the bunk with the injection but didn't move to actually inject him.

"Are they all this fancy?"

He asked after a second of silence. She smiled and laughed replying,

"Oh well, some have more mold then this but otherwise they're all the same." 

Obi-Wan laughed a little then it faded as did hers. 

"Is my master near here?"

He asked.

"I can't tell you that, I'm sorry."

Anne said really looking sorry for not being able to answer the question. 

"Give me your arm."

She added reaching for the skin cleaner on the tray only a few feet away.

"That's alright, I didn't really think you could."

Obi-Wan said as she scrubbed a portion of skin above a vien. 

She glanced up at him then back to her work. 

"I'll be seeing him in a minute do you want me to tell him anything?"

She said just hardly above a whisper. Obi-Wan remembered the guards outside the door.

"Just ask him for ideas and tell him I'm fine when I know he ask-s.- Owe!" 

He jerked his last word's end as she injected him. 

She smiled at him saying in a normal voice.

"I know, no one likes needles."

He gave her a small smile as she stood. 

"Eat your 'food' tonight. You'll have to work by morning but I'll be in to see you before you're called."

She said going for the door.

"Ok,..."

Obi-Wan replied glancing at the slope in the bowl grimacing as she left.

***********

Jesi looked at Anne Theran in the mirror. Tilting her head she muttered, 

"Good night Anne."

And pulled the fake skin off, pulling off the voice chip, removing the contacts, and lastly taking off the wig allowing the gold hair to fall to her shoulders.

"Jesi has work to do."

She smiled a little at her *real* reflection.

****************

Obi-Wan only moved his eyes to see who was coming in at this late hour. He sat up when the loud laughing echoed and banged a long the walls.

"So boys, who do we have tonight?" 

One of the four men slurred. They stank of liquir and certainly sounded very drunk.

"Ah, the new dog, the Jedi." 

Obi-Wan looked to their hands. Each had a pipe, electric rod, or chain. He stood, his muscles already tense with the instinct to defend ones self. But, he knew..this would really hurt. 

tbc......

Note:

Heh, i really could of put up the next chapter cause it was ready but I'm not just yet. :) Sorry but i have to let you have some suspense here. Don't hurt me or anything it'll be up Friday night i should imagine, at the VERY latest Saturday afternoon. Alright well, hope to see you again! Til then.

~Elli


	7. Ch. 7

Note: 

K, here ya go. Sorry it's so late, i was expecting to get it on at like 5 but it didn't turn out that way. Oh well. Enjoy!

Pronounces: Thames is said as Tim's. I know it's weird but i have my reasons :).

Ch. 7 Nothing Left to Have

******Next morning****

Jesiana's, or Anne's, footsteps echoed along the metal of the 3rd level cell block path balcony A271-B32. The constant clicking was rhythmic after a while and accompanied by the slight jingle of the tray in her hands made her presence known. It was very early but she had to tend to the two Jedi before the slave calls were made.

Cell A296 opened at her hand identification. She couldn't see inside the dark cell but in the dim light she placed the tray on the sink and moved to the bed. Feeling out to it she found no one on the hard empty mattress. Her hands touched nothing but fabric. Her heart jumped and she called, 

"Obi-Wan?" 

He couldn't of been checked out, she would of known about that.

"Obi-Wan?" 

She called again. Something moved in the very most darkness of the room.

"Jedi?" 

She asked again. Another moan. Jesi rushed out the door hitting the lights. They flickered on as she came in again. 

She nearly toppled over seeing the broken body in the corner. 

"Obi-Wan!" 

She rushed to him and dropped to her knees beside him. His face was covered in dried blood and under that massive bruises.

"Guards!" 

Jesi yelled turning her head slightly then back. She took out her flash light opening his eyes and shined it into them. They contracted just barely....that was not good. 

One then two guards hurried in.

"Get a hover bed." 

Jesi ordered.

Obi-Wan groaned to say something but Jesi hushed him and whispered, 

"It'll be alright..rest." 

The guards hadn't moved. They looked at the teen stunned.

"Go! Now!" 

Jesi yelled at them. In a hurry they ran out of view. 

Jesi examined the cut below his left eye. She touched it slightly and came back with a middle and index finger with a combination of blood and infection puss. 

How long ago was this? 

She knew she shouldn't of kept him in this block. Thames commanded this block. He was practically a mini me of Colings. A wanna be. 

The guards returned along with 3 others.

"Take it easy. On three. One, two, three." 

They pulled Obi-Wan up and slid the hover bed under him. He groaned softly. 

"Don't worry kid, things will get better." 

Jesi muttered to him as she gave the hover bed a push. 

**************

Anne hadn't come in this morning instead another healer entered. He didn't speak a word to Qui-Gon. Nothing. And Qui-Gon really didn't care. He got his food, if that's what you wanted to call *it*, and of course the sedation. The healer left without a word and Qui-Gon simply waited for something he didn't know. 

***************

"O-i-n?" 

Obi-Wan tried to open his eyes hearing the voice. Was it a real voice or that of a dream? He didn't know and was about to go back into the darkness when he heard it again. 

"Obi-Wan? Can you -ar me?" 

Light came suddenly and he blinked awake. 

Anne lowered the flash light. studying the eyes that were troubling her greatly. So little contraction even awake now was so unnormal...something was wrong she just had to figure out what.

"Welcome back to the living." 

Anne greeted with a fake smile.

"Hardly." 

Obi-Wan replied. His voice was hoarse and it hurt to move his jaw at all. Anne's expression darkened. Nothing was done or said for a moment then she said, 

"Do you know who did this to you? Did you recognize them at all?" 

Obi-Wan did his best to shrug but that was nearly worse then the jaw pain. 

"What..condition am I -in?" 

Obi-Wan asked pausing and julting the words when it hurt the most. Anne sighed putting the flash light in it's place and sat on the cushy bed.

"Your ribs broke again..3 more this time and 2 on the right side. Your bruising is extensive, all over your back, abdomen, limbs, everywhere. You have burn marks on your back and abdomen, more then likely from electric rods.." 

She paused with a far off look then returned to the living as she put it.

"Fractured arm, you had a dislocated shoulder but that's been taken care of. And lots of sprains I would imagine." 

She finished. 

Obi-Wan checked every one of the list. All were there and probably plus some.

"Was I luck of the draw or did they.." 

He paused thinking.

"No, your Master is fine. Unfortunately I wasn't able to see him this morning but he's just fine." 

Obi-Wan tried to give her a thankful smile but it hurt too much. Instead she smiled at him and said, 

"Get some rest..you've been in the bacta tank for a while now..in fact just got out." 

She touched, very lightly, his still damp ginger hair. 

"You should sleep well." 

He nodded. She stood and as she got to the door she turned.

"And there's no such thing as luck." 

She said and exited. 

Obi-Wan blinked at the statement but even that seemed to hurt and he didn't dwell on it. 

***************

Jesi had just spent the passed 20 minutes going through the last nights sighting holos infront of Obi-Wan's cell. After a while she came across an area where who else but Thames and 3 of his loyalists came staggering to the cell. They'd done this many times before. Got drunk, picked any cell and Force help those unfortunate people inside. Some had died before. Though this time they didn't kill the occupant but nearly and this time she wouldn't stand by quiet as she tended their deeds. 

So now she was walking through the cave ways to a pit of the slave mines were she was told she could find Thames. 

Apon coming into the large open area of dust and sweat she spotted him in an instant. She took a beating stick, one similar to the one Thames was using on a young man, from a stack for guards. An occasional officer would give her a glance of question but the pure anger in her eyes and her rank pending theirs at the time, they said nothing hoping she'd pass by. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Qui-Gon happened to look up as he wiped the sweat from his brow before he lifted another heavy barrel. He saw Anne Theran enter and the look on her face was like stone. When she picked up one of those sticks he frowned. She didn't seem to mistreat anyone, and didn't seem to agree with slavery.

"Move it Jedi!" 

A man in 2nd command of his legue snapped. Qui-Gon did so without a word but continued to glance up at Anne to see where she was going exactly.

~~~~~~~~~~

Jesi didn't listen to whatever Thames was telling the youth he struck down on. All she truly heard was the voice in her head and that's all she cared about. She stopped behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Thames." 

She demanded.

"What?!I'm bus-" 

As he turned while talking Jesi swung the stick with everything she had making a loud 'thwack' as it connected with his face. He was out cold and sprawled on the ground. Everyone froze and his little partners in crime rushed up to her. One who reached for the stick received a painful hit to the gut then on the bridge of his nose sending him to join his leader. Jesi turned to the other two. 

"Next time you boys want to get drunk and have a 'old ole' time' know that it's going to be at more of your expense than the victim's." 

She warned them throwing the stick at their feet leaving the two out cold on the floor as she pushed past the two standing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Qui-Gon blinked a few times as one instant he saw a man known as Cpt. Thames turning to Anne then the next he was clubbed over by her and sent to the ground. She did it again to another and he couldn't help but wince. Anne said something to the other two, something about drunk and expense of them more than the victim. Whatever she meant that was why she had knocked the other two out. No one approached her to stop her. No one even went after her. Everyone was doing what he was. Collecting their thoughts then going back to work. 

~~~~~~~~**** A Few Minutes Later ****~~~~~

Obi-Wan blinked. Blinked again. He was blinking wasn't he? He blinked hard, hard enough to make the bruises and cuts on his face hurt and yet he saw nothing. His heart jumped and he rubbed his eyes with the less damaged hand. He knew they were open! What was going on?! He prayed the lights were out. 

He heard the door open and heavy, shuffled footsteps entered...but nothing came to his eyes and from the sound of the footsteps and the rasp rather windy breathing that entered he knew it wasn't Anne.

tbc....

Note: 

I should (more than likely i WILL) be able to put up a good bit tomorrow starting by morning and working on. I'm not sure how much but it may be a lot so be ready i guess! Hope you're still liking it so far!!

Til later,

~Elli


	8. Ch. 8

Note:

Not sure but this should be one of a few today. Not the best chapter but oh well i guess. Here you go!

Pronounces:

Ferran: Fair-en

Killy: K-I-Lee

Peceas: P-ice

Ch. 8 Nothing left to have.

Force! What was that? That pain in the back of Qui-Gon's neck was nearly driving him insane. It throbbed and never wavered. Now as he reached for another barrel it shot through him completely and with so much spark his vision darkened greatly and his knees buckled beneath him but the pain didn't cease, it swam throughout his body stabbing and jerking. After a minute, hearing clouded voices, his vision didn't recover and all was black. 

~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to call out but a rough, wet, hand slapped over his mouth. 

"Shh....be quiet Jedi." 

The voice said. It quivered and was strained. Obi-Wan nodded under the hand and he was released. He wiped his mouth off for the wetness was still there but as he wet his lips he tasted the tinge of blood. The wetness was blood. Again Obi-Wan wiped his mouth. 

"Where's Je-...Anne...where's your healer boy?"

The voice asked pained stricken. Obi-Wan could feel him brace himself on the bedside.

"I- I don't know." 

Obi-Wan replied. 

"She left about 30 minutes ago." 

The voice sighed hard. For a while he gasped in hard breaths then calmed. Obi-Wan wondered what he looked like, if there was blood on his hand where else was it? All over? What had happened?

Suddenly the door opened and this time light footsteps entered. They stopped abruptly and Obi-Wan heard the door close.

~~~~New Point of View~~~~~

" Sith's hell Alan! What happened?" 

Jesi asked seeing her team-mate (that's like spy team or something like it, not sports.) Alan Peceas leaning on Obi-Wan's bed his left side covered in blood as was his hands and right side of his face. She rushed to him before he collapsed. What was she going to do? She couldn't call help, his impersonation was off. Why was it off?! 

"Ferran, Cpt. Ferran....he knows."

Alan replied as Jesi helped him to a side chair. She glanced at Obi-Wan who look *so confused* . 

"Knows? Knows what?"

Jesi asked not thinking as she reached into the cabinet for bandages and other things.

"Jesi, he knows. He knows everything...Warren betrayed us all." 

Alan replied putting his hand over his wound again for the time being. 

Jesi's stomach twisted and she looked at Obi-Wan for a moment. He didn't understand anything and he wasn't even looking right at them. But Ferran knew now...knew everything. The operation was over now, and she didn't even get the chance to take her son with her. 

"We have to abort." 

Alan said. Jesi looked at him. 

"What about.....?"

She glanced over her shoulder. Alan sighed.

"Ferran is going to Colings Jesi. He's already left...we can't stop him. Wess will be looking for the rest...he's has already Lynn, Doc, Billy, and Pierce, he had me but Thomas got me out. Killy and Samuel were...killed." 

Jesi swallowed. 

'They're waiting for me.'

She thought. 

"What's wrong Anne?"

Obi-Wan asked. She looked at him shaking her head then back to Alan.

"Anne?"

Obi-Wan asked. Jesi put up a finger to wait a moment.

"Anne??" 

Obi-Wan asked concerned.

"Obi-Wan! I said just a minute! Can't you see?!" 

Jesi burst. Everything was turned upside down and Obi-Wan wouldn't obey her wishes. 

"I can't see at all!"

Obi-Wan replied more matter-of-factly then anything.

Jesi turned to him feeling sick.

"What?"

"I can't see...I think I'm blind."

Obi-Wan said softly. 

Alan jerked at a sudden pain. Jesi was torn. She had so many questions. Where was Thomas, what happened to Obi-Wan, why hadn't Wess come for her? 

She walked to Obi-Wan's beside never mind the questions.

"Alan?"

She asked while examining Obi-Wan's eyes. His other injuries on his face were nearly all the way healed. His arm was set as were his ribs with the same method she used before though the machine in the bacta tank did it.

Alan hadn't answered.

"Alan? Where's Thomas?"

She asked while she continued to look at Obi-Wan's eyes with a flash light. No contraction what so ever. She knew what happened. The x-rays hinted to it. They'd hit him on an area of the head that had a blood vessel going to his eye sight. It expanded so much that when it shrunk again no compression was there to move the blood therefore killing his ability to see.

Still no answer.

"Alan?!"

Jesi snapped turning. Her knees wobbled under her seeing Alan's limp figure in the chair. His chest did not move..no breathing no nothing. No tears came, she had forbidden herself of that long ago but a new mind set did.

"Alright Obi-Wan we have to get out of here."

"But what about my Master?"

Jesi thought looking at the blank eyes. 

"Don't worry, we'll get him out."

She didn't know how but they would. She'd find Thomas and he'd help and they'd retrieve the rest of their team as well.

"C'mon."

She said pulling off the sheets, as he was still in his previous clothing, no hospital gowns where given here. Blood stained and stiff Obi-Wan moved his legs over the side of the bed. Jesi helped him and supported toward the door. As long as Wess didn't see her they'd be fine...no one else knew. 

*************

"It worked just as planned sir."

Qui-Gon heard the voices but saw nothing. Felt nothing. 

"He's stable then?"

Another, apparently more authoritized voice said.

"Yes Sir."

"Good, now finish the job and we'll see what he can do."

That was Colings. Qui-Gon recognized the voice.

Then there was a shock on the side of his neck and 'he' opened his eyes. 

tbc....


	9. Ch. 9

Ch. 9 Nothing Left to Have

Jesi peered around the corner with Obi-Wan at her side making sure that Wess wasn't there. They were at her quarter's wing, East 57-P, and no Wess was there. 

Leading the Force sedated and blind Obi-Wan by the arm she hurried, not noticeably hurried but walked quickly, to her door. Opening it she brought the youth inside jamming the door. She set him down on a chair and turned her mattress over. 

Sith! They'd already been here. Damn Warren to burn in Hell.

She took a deep breath and reached to her com-link setting it to frequency 7C. She didn't say anything just clicked the bottom and tapped the mic in a pattern. After a moment she receive one in return, much to her relief. She and Obi-Wan were to meet Thomas in the water ways below the camp itself.

Jesi glanced at Obi-Wan. He was lost without the Force to guide him. She had no reverse drug with her, he'd have to wait it out and she told him so.

"How long will that be?"

He asked as she went about the quarters taking some things she'd need, including a blaster they didn't find.

"Last I injected you was yesterday evening...that was 13 hours ago...you still have a good 3 or 4 hours." 

She replied glancing about the room. She had everything now...except one thing..that would come in time though.

"Come, we have to go now."

She took Obi-Wan's arms gently. 

~~~~~~~~~~

It was like a dream almost. A dream you only watched and took no part in even if your physical self was there. Qui-Gon could see everything but if he tried to stop what he was doing nothing happened. Right now he was following Lt. Wess and 5 of his companions down a corridor of East wing 53-O. He didn't understand what he was doing. He had heard and seen everything yet did nothing. His voice even spoke but *he* had not said it. This was so strange.

They turned down another corridor and were accompanied by another group. Thames and his company of 4, one with a broken nose that matched Thames. They were in corridor 55-P. Then the thought came to him. 

'Find your Apprentice. Find Him!'

Regardless of Qui-Gon's resistance and question his body obeyed and another mind tapped the Force, not his. It wasn't him! 

'Bring Kenobi and Stafferi to Colings.'

Qui-Gon was now leading the group a dozen officers toward what the Force was whispering to him. The location of his padawan.

Stafferi? Where had he heard that name before? Stafferi.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Jesi and Obi-Wan went down the stairs hurriedly yet carefully for Obi-Wan's sake. They paused and Jesi flattened the two of them to the wall when a door opened and voices were heard.

"Jeriks! Come on Wess is up on 56-P, hurry up!"

They heard a man yell to the one at the door.

"Their looking for Anne Theran, Jesiana St-"

The door closed.

Obi-Wan looked to where 'Anne' was to his right.

"Who are you?"

He asked. 

Jesi looked at the Jedi. A Jedi, he was a Jedi. 

"Never mind that no-"

"Who are you Anne? Or maybe I should start calling you Jesiana Stafferi."

Obi-Wan said. Jesi covered his mouth. 

"Don't say that name out loud!"

She hissed then lowered her hand away from him ready to go again but he wouldn't have it. This was wasting time.

"Is that who you really are? Is that your real name?"

Obi-Wan remembered that name from the warning Jedi Master Yoda had given him and his Master. A forsightment Obi-Wan had guessed. 

"Yes. Yes, that's my name...."

Jesi answered. She wondered how he knew it, the man didn't finish the last name. 

"How do you know?"

She asked though she lead him down the stairs.

"Master Yoda...he told us a little about you."

"Us?"

She whispered as they passed a door to the stairway. 4 more flights.

"My master and I."

Obi-Wan said feeling a tingle at the word Master. He hadn't seen him in nearly 2 days.

Jesi nodded then thought better of it,

"Oh, I see."

Why had Yoda told them? It had been *so* long since she'd even spoken to the old Master. So very long.

They went in silence now, 3 more flights.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where are they?"

Wess asked Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon wanted to bit his tongue, cover his mouth, do anything but do what he did, which was to say,

"In the stairway, going down. The woman wants to get to the water system."

Inwardly, inside the cage of his own mind Qui-Gon grimaced and cursed. They knew now and he watched as the group split up. His feet followed Wess.

He was like a machine, doing whatever it was told to do. What was wrong with him? What had they done? What had he just done? 

Shots rang out as soon as they entered the stairway and with no action of his own his saber was in his hand, spinning and twisting away the few blaster shots. He couldn't even feel the saber in his own hand. 

Then, the shots stopped and he watched the stairs being devoured under his quickly moving feet. There was nothing he could do to stop himself...he could only watch.


	10. Ch. 10

Pronounces:

Lern: Lie-ern

Ric: Rice

Clements: K-limb-its.

Raiy: Ray

Jesi's accent (the Kishir accent) is like an English and a Scottish accent wrapped together. Just to let you know. :)

Ch. 10 Nothing Left to Have

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan's ears perked at the snap-hiss of a lightsaber. No, it couldn't be. Everyone above them were against them. As shown, or sounded, from Jesiana's blaster fire in return. It couldn't be his master. His master would never turn against them, him. Never.

Jesi shoved Obi-Wan through the door and he stumbled into an area that was cold and the sound of water was there. 

Jesi glanced down at the small wound on her abonmen, nothing to worry about. She just had to get to Thomas. Taking Obi-Wan by the arm again they went down some steps and onto a pathway next to the deep water supply river. She shuddered thinking of it and didn't look at it.

They ran a good distance before a shadow moved. Jesi raised her blaster until she heard the tapping. She lowered it and went on to met Thomas around the corner.

"Jesi!" 

Thomas whispered as she nearly passed him. They both could hear as the footsteps entered the underground area. 

She brought Obi-Wan with her to him. 

"Are you alright?"

She asked. He nodded and motioned to her wound. She shook her head. He mouthed 'You?' to Obi-Wan but Jesi mouthed back, 'Can't see...blind.' Thomas frowned and Jesi shook her head. She thought for a second the released Obi-Wan's arm and peeled away the fake skin, as Thomas already had seeing the face mask on the ground along with wig and contacts. All of hers quickly joined and she ripped away the voice chip and turned to Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan,"

Obi-Wan jerked slightly at the voice. He didn't know it and that's why she was talking to him in a whisper.

"Shhhh....it's just me, Anne, or Jesi."

Jesi said and felt joy at hearing her own accented voice.

Obi-Wan nodded.

The footsteps were closer now.

"Obi-Wan, do you know why your master may turn against us? Why would he?"

She asked so quietly.

"He wouldn't!"

Obi-Wan said trying to keep his voice down. 

"He wouldn't do that."

Thomas and Jesi shared a look as now they could hear the hum of a lightsaber nearing as well.

"We have to go."

Thomas stated.

Jesi nodded and took Obi-Wan's arm again.

~~~~~~~~~~

'No, for Force sake stop Jinn!'

Qui-Gon thought as he tried to make his own feet stop moving. Nothing would change and he could start to see shadows in the near distance. He couldn't let this happen. Force knows what Colings would do to his apprentice and who ever was with him if they were caught trying to escape. Stafferi was it? Stafferi! Jesiana Stafferi! The assassine, of course. But,..what was she doing here? And why was she running with Obi-Wan? 

'A vital role she will play...'

The memory came. Vital role? 

Then he looked out again through his eyes and was shocked at what had happened while he wasn't paying attention.

~~~~~~~~~~

Thomas turned to see the green blade moving closer. The figure of the Jedi Master but that wasn't enough. Before he knew anything had happened he had felt the shirring pain of the blade through his left side. He heard Jesi yell 'Thomas!' but the air was already moving around him and he hit water.

~~~~New point of View~~~~~~

"Thomas!" 

Jesi released Obi-Wan and reached for her friend but he fell into the water out of her reach. She turned her head to Qui-Gon just as he grabbed her by the throat lifting her near 6 inches off the ground. 

She gagged and tried to pry his hand away but he just held tighter as he brought his saber toward Obi-Wan who stood bewildered and confused against a wall.

~~~~~~~~~NPV~~~

Obi-Wan could swear it wasn't as dark as it once was in his eyes. That the dark mist was beginning to clear. He rubbed his eyes and he could see figures, like shadows, moving around him. He could see a bright light. A saber. The tall figure of his master and in his out streched hand was actually a person. Now the fog stopped clearing and left him with only shadows.

~~~~~~~NPV~~~~~

'I'm going to strangle her! Let go of her!'

Qui-Gon struggled with the operation of his own mind and body. The voice, not of his own, continued to give orders and finally said, 'Let her go, bring her and the Jedi alive to Colings.'

His body obeyed and dropped the woman who went to her knees coughing and gasping. He looked to Obi-Wan who looked stunned and confused and did nothing. Did he scare the boy so much as to make him stone? Qui-Gon thought on it. No, something else was wrong. 

Then the others came and cuffed the youth and Wess jerked Jesiana to her feet, still coughing slightly, cuffing her as well. 

Qui-Gon heard the fogged voices say,

"What's wrong with you boy?! We said go!"

"He can't see!"

Jesiana said coughed then continued,

"He's blind, leave him be."

Blind?! How could he be blind? Obi-Wan couldn't be Blind, there was no way....then again how was he not able to contoll his own actions.

"Permentently?"

One man asked with a smile. He had been one of the ones with Thames the other night. 

"No,....he'll recover his sight in time more than likely."

Jesiana replied as Wess began to pull her away.

"We'll just have to see about that eh, dog?"

Thames said giving Obi-Wan a hard pat on the back.

Qui-Gon watched Obi-Wan continue to look at him. Or at least the outside of him. He knew he was there even if he was blind. Thank the Force he'd recover...Qui-Gon questioned the same in his own future. He prayed so, he couldn't do this...couldn't see everything happen right before him, he even inflicting the actions, and not being able to stop it or even come close.

************

'Damn that Sith spit of a Master! Damn him!'

Jesi cursed Qui-Gon in her mind as he stood next to her not saying a thing as they went up in the leveltransport. Poor Obi-Wan, so sure his master wouldn't turn on him. Course that was life wasn't it? People you trust turning on you in an instant. Now he was added to her long list of people.. Qui-Gon, Warren, Teria Somel, Ric and Lern Ward, Chris Griffin, Jay and Carry Clements, and many others but she didn't want to think about it. 

She still couldn't believe Thomas was dead..he'd been her friend so long now. Nearly 9 years...ever since she met her husband. Raiy's best friend. Now he too was gone...her family and friends all because of Colings..murderer, now Thomas because of Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Funny, she couldn't bring herself to say he was a murderer. Probably because of the way Obi-Wan looked right now. Grim and confused. She could tell his eye sight was coming back, his pupils were slightly contracted. And she knew he saw his master and what he was doing. Prehaps he really was the man in her dreams, the man that had killed her over and over. Maybe he was....

~~~~~~~~~~~

'That wasn't him...it couldn't be him.'

Obi-Wan thought as the dim lighting began to come back to him. He could see the person he knew as his master infront of him but...why would he do this? Why would he betray him so dearly? He'd betrayed him...the words where forgien even to his mind while thinking of his master. He didn't...he couldn't. He was a father to him. Their bond was strong nothing could make him do this. Nothing.

The doors opened and they were escorted to the center of a large room. It had tile floor yet nothing actually in the room. No furniture, pictures, windows, not a thing. Empty. Then he saw General Colings come out from the shadows in which he hid. Or perhaps it was just the shadows of Obi-Wan's vision. Never the less, he was there and he smiled evilly as his eyes fell upon the two.

tbc...

Note:

Things in the story will either pick up the pace big time or slow for a bit then pick up (Probably the first one.) from here on out. This MAY be all today i don't know. I might be able to put up another chapter or two. If not then at LEAST one will be up tomorrow sometime. 

Til then,

~Elli


	11. Ch. 11

Note:

Thanks for the reviews! They're everything to me! (if you hadn't noticed heh) Here's ch. 11, hope you like it.

Ch. 11 Nothing Left to Have

Pure hatred and anger shot through Jesi seeing Colings through her *own* eyes again. He'd taken everything from her. Her family, friends, her whole life. And now, now he had her son within his reach...under his eyes and he looked at Obi-Wan and herself with those mocking eyes.

"So.."

He began, his voice seeming even worse now than with the impersonation of Anne Theran. 

"I see even now, back from your pursumed grave, you still cause me problems Stafferi." 

He had a thin smile of pleasure upon his face and his eyes moved to Obi-Wan.

"And you Jedi, I suppose you were apart of this plot to bring me down again."

"He had nothing to do with it."

Jesi snapped recieving a stinging smack across her face by Wess. She shook her head to get the feeling away and glared at Wess.

"Is this true Jedi? Speak now, or suffer her fate."

Colings questioned.

~~NPV~~

Obi-Wan looked at the shadowed General. True he had nothing to do with what ever he was talking about but he felt that he would abandon Jesi to say no...but what good would he be dead?

So he just looked at him and said nothing as his vision continued to clear ever so slowly.

"Silence is deadly boy, you're a fool."

Jesi nudged Obi-Wan willing him to speak. 

"You tell me General for that's the way it always goes doesn't it? Whatever you say goes?"

He purposely looked at Wess and Thames, both in which grunted.

Colings stiffened then said,

"We'll see."

Then he smiled looking to the tall Jedi Master at Obi-Wan's left.

"Your Master will see....take him."

Obi-Wan gasped mentally when Qui-Gon grabbed him harshly with one hand behind his neck and one on his arm.

"We'll talk soon."

The General said with a smirk. It would be useless to fight, Obi-Wan knew, so he did nothing. Absolutly nothing and was dragged from the room.

~~~NPV~~~

"And Jesi, before you decide what you'll tell me I want you to see your Team."

Jesi frowned, she wasn't going to tell him anything, nothing.

Wess pulled her to her feet and led her away from the room. She caught a glimpse of Obi-Wan down the corridor still being dragged by his own Master and 3 guards. She prayed for his well being,....though she doubted it greatly.

~~~****NPV Few Minutes Later***~~~~~

The wall was unforgiving as Obi-Wan was thrown into it. Catching his ripped away breath he looked to Qui-Gon. Why was he doing this? They, now, were the only two in the small room and Qui-Gon's eyes were never so blank. It was like he had no feeling at all. He didn't care what he was doing.

A smack across the face and a jerk up but his collar he looked his Master in the eye.

"Nothing lasts forever boy, certainly not a trust."

Again into the wall followed by a kick, two hits and another jerk up.

"Trust you see..."

Now the other wall and to the floor.

"is a mortal thing, "

Kick, hit, kick, up.

"That only hurts when it's over."

Obi-Wan coughed when he was kneed in the stomach and slammed, still in his 'Master's' grasp.

"There is no forever, only hurt."

Next wall. This was beginning to become routine.

~~~NPV~~~

The voice never stopped it's commands now and his body never paused to think. Oh, how Qui-Gon wanted to tell Obi-Wan it wasn't him, this wasn't him telling him that and doing this to him.

At first, Qui-Gon could see the hurt in his apprentice's eyes but now they were stone, and filled with only the will to survive and not show any emotion.

'Oh-no'

Qui-Gon tried again, and again, and again. He tried to stop the rod from coming down on his apprentice. To stop the electric volts to shoot through his young teenage body. He had to stop this, had to find some way...but what? There was nothing, he'd tried everything. Unless...

~~~NPV~~~

Obi-Wan didn't hear whatever Qui-Gon was saying, the pain was too loud in his mind to get around it. The electric shocks never stopped, when the rod charged he could still feel the last one, and during this moment he could hear. Qui-Gon was saying something about betrayal, and that no one ever really cared, nothing was left for him to have. And finally when he paused for longer then a moment the distant voice said,

"Then, you'll have nothing, be nothing...just like it always has been."

After that it was just a repeation of words and blows, shocks, and after a long while of a fierce fighting urge, the screams of utter pain.

~~~~~~~NPV~~~~~~~

Jesi thought she was going to be sick. Doc was on the floor in a bloody mess, Pierce beside him trying to stop the bleeding with only his hands. Billy layed passed out on a cot. And Lynn...her clothes ripped and blood stained and Jesi knew what had happened. They had been so cruel as to rip away her very spirit. She sat in a corner silent and with tears still running on an emotionless, expressionless, face. Jesi knew that face. 

She looked down at Pierce as they uncuffed her and closed the cell door. She knelt on the other side of Doc.

"What happened to him?"

"What happened to the rest of us Jesi."

Pierce replied with a sorrowful look in his eyes.

"Beaten, totured, anything you can think of."

He looked at Lynn's dark figure in the corner as he said the last statement.

Jesi's anger grew even more, if that was possible. 

"Where's Thomas?"

She looked at Pierce. His usual 28, smooth, tanned face was bruised and bloody. His eyes, brown but so dark.

Jesi just shook her head not wanting to say how or why.

Pierce sighed. 

"How's Billy?"

"Not that bad, hit too hard on the head and a lot of cuts and burn marks."

"And you?"

She asked looking down at Doc. He wasn't moving. Wasn't moving at all. He'd left. Left them alone without him. He as old as Thomas, 34. Only her senior by 2 years. Now, she looked only at his body, nothing more.

"Not nearly as bad as these two..."

He said two..he knew yet he still had his hand on Doc's largest wound though his eyes fixed on Lynn.

"She won't let me near her."

He muttered. 

Jesi looked at the 26 year-old woman. Tears still dropped but from unmoving eyes.

"I know."

Jesi whispered back. She knew. Slowly, very slowly she crawled to Lynn. 

"Lynn, it's Jesi."

Jesi whispered. She didn't want to frighten her anymore, and from the looks of it she had left this world and gone into her own. She had to bring her out now before she stayed there.

"Pierce is getting worried about you....I'm worried about you."

She had to know she was wanted more then anything. Loved, needed. Jesi sat next to her leaned on the wall as she was.

"I know what you're doing Lynn....it doesn't make anything better."

Jesi whispered even softer. She could see the guards outside through the window in the door.

"You don't have to hide anymore,.."

The tears came more rapidly now.

"Nothing is going to happen anymore...we're here. We're right here with you."

Jesi said seeing the life start to return to her eyes and the tears never ceased.

"We're going to get out of here Lynn. We can't let them win remember?"

Finally Lynn came back to reality and sobbed loudly. Jesi wrapped her arms around the younger woman gently rocking her back and forth.

"It's alright...it's ok..."

Jesi said softly though the anger in her heart was so great she thought she'd burst soon. 

"We're not getting out of here Jesi...they won't let us."

Jesi blinked at the words between sobs. She parted with Lynn and looked at her.

"They can't stop us...they won't break us."

She said.

"But they already have.."

Lynn cried as she said it.

"They already have..."

Jesi pulled her close again and looked at Pierce with her eyes. He sat with a shocked look. Lynn, it always seemed, was untouchable when it came to confidence. Nothing would ever stop her. Jesi looked away and listened to the sobs that she remembered so clearly.

"They won't do this again..."

Jesi whispered. 

"Never again, to anyone."

*************

The only sound in the room was his own labored breathing. The room was now empty except for himself. He, who laid on the hard floor, his own blood on his and around him. The blood drawn from the Master he once thought so worthy of. 

His father-like master, like he had said himself, had betrayed him. Turned against him and everything he knew. And he was right about another thing, there now was nothing left to have. No trust. No love. No known purpose anymore. Once it was different. There was trust, and love, and the will to be a Jedi, but now..now everything was gone and he knew that the 'trust and love' was never really real. Never really there.

Obi-Wan didn't let the tears come, he wouldn't for he was no child. Instead he lay there, silent and unmoving and drown within his own depressing realization.

tbc....

Note:

Yes, i know it was a depressing chapter and it probably wasn't my best but i had to explain the conditions before i went on. 

Hope you liked it anyway.

Remember to Review!

Til later 

~Elli

Oh, btw, i may be able to post early this week if not Christmas vacation starts on Thrus. so i should be able to post then if not earlier. (no games this week heightens the chance) Ok, thought i'd let you guys know!

Cya!


	12. Ch. 12

Note:

Ha! Victory is Mine! I actually posted during the week! Yay me! lol, j/k. This chapter is rather boring but i still had to put in it to start out the 'situation' here and all. So be patient with me for this one....

Ch. 12 Nothing Left to Have 

The night was cold in the cellar. Cold and silent besides the soft reaccurance of Lynn's tears. They didn't even come to take away Doc's body. In the night Jesi had to wake Billy to get him out of a nightmare. 30 years of age and that didn't stop the nightmares from coming. This wasn't going to last. It couldn't last. They'd be worth nothing in a cell and could do nothing to help their cause. Jesi finally brought the matter up with Billy and Pierce.

"We can't stay here and do nothing." 

She said quietly so is not to wake the finally sleeping Lynn.

"Well, what do you purpose we do? We can't very well stroll out of here now can we?" 

Billy asked in his deep husky voice. He was intimidating to anyone who didn't know him. His large muscled size of near 6'2" and deep voice and dark features. He was really a softy when you knew him.

"We do what we were trained to do." 

Jesi replied orderly. A thin smile of vengeance crossed both of the men's faces. They used what they could. 

Jesi still had a flashlight on her and Doc's gold chain made a fine reflective object and it showed that even now he still helped his team-mates. 

********

Peering out the window there were only 4 guards outside and Pierce signaled the information silently to the other two. Jesi glanced at Lynn who was slumped against the wall next to her. Poor girl..she felt nothing, saw nothing, heard nothing.

"I just need to get out for at least 5 minutes...holo's down the corridor not 30 yards, it depends on the amount of guards." 

Jesi whispered to Billy next to her.

"You're not thinking of going alone are you?" 

Jesi looked at him.

"Of course I am. You two have to stay with Lynn and tell me when anyone's coming." 

"Jesi." 

Billy started. She gave him a look of authority. She was actually their Captain though she only used her rank when needed. Like now.

"If you get in any trouble.." 

He said. She gave him a meek smile and nodded. Jesi stood from her crouched position going to the door. 

Pierce flattened himself to the other side, in the shadows. She glanced at the three, lastly at Lynn and knew she could do nothing more than this.

"Guards! Thames! I'm ready to talk." 

Jesi yelled banging on the door. There was a shuffle then the door opened and Thames stood to see her. Jesi started to back up from the door making him and his 3 commrades enter further, like idiots.

"We knew you'd come to your senses.." 

Thames said.

"Too bad so soon though..we didn't get a chance to talk to Ms.Lynn again." 

He smiled. With that Jesi punched him in the throat and Pierce blocked the door while knocking out another man. Billy took care of the other two. Jesi took their blasters and a com-link to hear what was going on then looked at Billy and Pierce giving a slight nod in acceptence and quickly going out the doorand down the corridor. 

~~~~~~~~~~

He could feel it all starting to return now. The living Force that surrounded his body. He'd been isolated from it til now. Qui-Gon almost broke his concentration just to peek and see what exactly 'he' was doing but didn't and kept his mind on task. The task being to regain *his* power of the Force and to override whoever it was in him. He'd lost track of time but he could do nothing to know it. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Jesi slipped into the room in silence and without any obstacles. It was dark and no one was inside but she could see the light on the hologram. Their savior really. Hurrying to it she didn't bother with Kishir forces, they'd take too long to get through and would have too many regualtions to stop them from accusing Colings of his deeds. The senate would be the same, even worse. But the Jedi Council...now that was different. Colings had two of their own..well one really but he was young and with the sudden turn of Qui-Gon they'd be very interested in what she had to say and askof them. She had to go into the very depths of her memory to think of the contact code. She felt odd putting in the sequence. It didn't take but a moment until a holo of an aide appeared before her on the miniturized holo.

"The Council is in session ma'em.May I help you in your contact?" 

"Get the Council out of session, tell them Jesiana Stafferi needs to ask a favor and is with Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn on Kishir II." 

The aide's eyes seemed to widen when she said Obi-Wan's and Qui-Gon's name along with their location.

"uhh...Yes, yes, Ms.Staffireri just one moment." 

How did she get Stafferireri out of Stafferi? Jesi shrugged off the urk and waited impatiently looking at every sound that came around her. Finally the holo changed image and she could only see Master Yoda, a dark skinned master, and another with a rather pointed head.

"Bring news of our lost Jedi have you Jesiana?" 

Yoda said.Jesi nearly smiled at the dialog.

"Master Yoda, and council, I've been with your Jedi for nearly a week now and I'm afraid grave danger has decened upon the apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi and a change in Master Qui-Gon Jinn. He's changed." 

She said in a hurry, her nervousness getting the best of her as so many sounds came to her ears at once. 

"Changed?" 

The dark skinned master asked.

"How so?" 

"Turned Council.I believe he has turned." 

Jesi whispered.

"Impossible, we would of felt such a thing." 

Another master, a female voice said out of Jesi's view.

"He has!" 

Jesi hissed, 

"Or something close to it.I'm sorry but I don't have time to explain, we need your help. Kishir has an opperation known as PRC9, contact them, tell them we've been uncovered, they know what to do tell them Section C265 and that it's an order for them not a request." 

The dark skinned master looked to the side and nodded to someone.

"Now I need your help, we need a transport off of herewhen and how could we get one?" 

The Council exchanged looks. They were no transport station.Never the less the dark master spoke up, 

"When can you be ready by?" 

"Give us the time it takes you to get here, 4 to 5 hours." 

Jesi said with confidence.

"Where can you be?" 

"The East river cliff embarkment, it's easy to see by flight, a river that drops off a complete 5 mile long cliff side." 

She said after a bit of thought.

"Can you be there?" 

She asked. The masters again looked at eachother.Jesi then heard the noise. 

Oh-no. 

Too late. 

tbc....

End Note:

Yes i know, there was no Obi in this one. *dodges any rotten fruits or veggies.* BUT, don't worry Obi-Wan fans he will come back! I promise, i won't make this a habit.

Ok, well i'll post as soon as I can.

Til then!

~Elli 


	13. Ch. 13

Note: Sorry this took so long. Unexpected visit from relitves. Joy eh? Ok well this and what follows is not my best work. I don't know what happened. I think talking to my relitives broke my mind. lol, anyway i hope you like it. 

Ch. 13 Nothing Left to Have

"What happened?" 

Mace questioned the aide.

"I-I don't know sir...she must of stepped off the transmission platform."

The aide replied wide-eyed.

"In trouble they are....go we must."

Yoda said looking at Mace.

"Time is too little."

Mace finally realized what he was asking. 

"Oh yes...uh..Master Gallia, come with me?"

Adi wasn't expectin that but nodded,

"Yes of course."

"Go as well I will."

Yoda put in.

"Master Yoda, it could be dangerous."

Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

"Danger is a way of life for a Jedi...My size nor my age make me no different."

Yoda replied firmly ending the discussion there. 

~~~~~~~NPV~~~~

He wondered if she was going to kill him when she found out. He had lyed to her just like everyone else in her life had. Course, he had no choice right? Right. He sighed entering the mission breifing room.

~~~~~~NPV~~~~~~~~

Jesi shook her head trying to get the dazed feeling away as she looked up at her attacker from her place on the floor against the wall. Seeing it was Wess she inwardly grimaced. When he pulled her up to her feet she really did want to grimace seeing the tall Jedi Master behind him.

"That's a naughty thing to do Jesiana." 

Wess said throwing her back to the wall and to the floor smacking her across the face. 

"But this will be rather fun....don't you agree Master Jedi?"

~~~NPV~~~~

He was so close. Qui-Gon could feel the intruder wiggle in his mental grasp. It slipped through him again but finally he grabbed it firmly and let the Force that he had collected wash through his mind. The intruder sank away to the very darkest area of his mind and Qui-Gon looked through *his* eyes again.

"...Don't you agree Master Jedi?"

Qui-Gon looked at the man and who was below him glaring at him. Stafferi. 

"No, actually...I don't."

With the help of the Force Qui-Gon threw the man across the room making a loud clomotion. 

"Billy!" 

Jesi yelled as loud as she could standing and about to run past him. 

"Wait!"

Qui-Gon grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back to the wall, a little harder then intended and he stepped back away from her because of it.

"Look, I don't know how to explain this but all those things I did wasn't really me."

He said. Jesi just glared at him waiting.

"I have to get my apprentice out of here....I need your help."

"And how do I know that you aren't just trying to trick me into trusting you?"

Jesi questioned. Qui-Gon frowned. She had every right to question him but he didn't know how to answer the question. 

"I don't know how you would know, you just have to. It wasn't me doing those things I swear. It was like there was another person in my head telling my body what to do and how to do it."

"....Like a voice?"

Jesi asked, her eyes softening a little.

"Yes! Exactly like a voice, in fact it was."

Jesi thought on it. Suddenly a man burst through the door blaster aimed.

"Hold your fire!"

Jesi said loudly but seemingly just above a whisper and stepped infront of Qui-Gon. Billy frowned looking at her.

"Jesi, what are you doing?"

"He's been Castoed."

Both Billy and Qui-Gon looked at her in quesiton. What did Castoed mean?

"Look."

She turned the Jedi around and pulled away his hair to reveal the back of his neck. Sure enought there was like a scar there just below his hair line. Qui-Gon was still confused. For one she was in such a rush. For number two, he couldn't see whatever she was talking about. 

Jesi allowed him to turn to face them again.

"Do you know what Castoed means?"

She asked. 

"No."

Qui-Gon shook his head. Two more people came in, a man and a woman. The man seemed to be guiding or supporting the woman.

"They put a type of micro-chip inside you. Right under your skull. It's a controll chip. It sends waves throughout your mind allowing whoever's at the main computer to controll your every move inside your own mind. I don't see how you came out of it unless it melfunctioned. Or your lying."

She pulled out a blaster aimming at his forehead.

"No! No, I'm not lying. If I were wouldn't I of killed you by now for realizing it?"

Qui-Gon said still calm but who wasn't a little alertted when they have the tip of a blaster pointed at their head.

She smiled slightly.

"You're right...you would've."

She lowered the blaster. Much to Qui-Gon relief.

"Now that you're back with us.."

Jesi looked at the holo transmission platform.

"Wess did a number on that but your Council knows where we are and will have a transport to pick us, us being Billy, Lynn, Pierce, you, your apprentice, myself, and my son," 

She motioned to each person who was in the room. 

"In about 4 hours at the cliff embarkment next to the river. That should be enough time to get the codes, start the 78R process, free Obi-Wan and Kyle." 

The others around her nodded.

"Alright, we're going to have to move fast.Billy Pierce and Lynn, I want you three to get the codes and put 78R in gear.You'll have to find Ques, Vinkins, and Coith to get it moving fast enough to get far enough away.Qui-Gon and I will get Obi-Wan and Kyle. Kyle is near across camp, it'll take nearly an hour just to get there without being caught by the cameras, however long to get him, and then an hour back.I don't know how long it will be to find and free Obi-Wan." 

"It should be easy.Our bond lets me know where he is." 

Qui-Gon put in when she looked at him.

"Alright.We'll meet in the land transport hanger at dawn." 

Jesi finished. Again the group around her nodded exchanged a few encouraging words with the other group then split up. So far no one had reported what had happened.When Qui-Gon and Jesi left the room Jesi grabbed Wess's com and jammed the doors.

"That should keep him detained for a while." 

Qui-Gon nodded. Taking the stairs up Jesi explained what was going to happen.

" The 78R process is a plan to free the slave prisons.We have sources inside the prison, guards, supervisors, and slaves themselves, that know about it and take part. Once we give them the signal and instructions the supervisors pass it on to the guards, they 'accidently' leave a *few* cell blocks open and leave a few keycards in certain areas. The leaders in the slave prisons then take it from there." 

"So it's like a riot of types?" 

Qui-Gon questioned in the same whisper.

"Yes.The slaves outnumber the guards 5 to 2, easy take over.Not to mention our own workers inside." 

"Who are you exactly? Your group." 

Qui-Gon kept his Force senses alert for anyone in the passage of stairs.

"We're apart of a spy team from Kishir. Something like a sting operation. We've been taught to lie, cheat, steal, and kill our way to victory.That's all we are." 

She replied. 

Qui-Gon frowned slightly at the tone in her voice. It was like she was proud of what she did. Maybe she was. Maybe she had every right to have pride. He himself had seen what these people did, perhaps they deserved what she and her team gave them. His head hurt more than anything.

~~~~~~~~

His head hurt more than anything. It screamed so loud sometimes that Obi-Wan's dark vision turned red then blue then back to shadows again. He was sitting with his back to a wall in a corner. He hadn't heard or seen anything since his 'Master' left the room earlier that night. Slowly he was beginning to regain his feeling of the Force. It whispered to him often but he couldn't hear it yet. He tried to concentrate on it but couldn't. Why should he? He was never going to actually be a Jedi. He would never live to get out of here. Worst of all the man he thought as a father brought it all on. The sick feeling came back for the millionth time and Obi-Wan just wanted it all to stop. All to end. 

Suddenly there was a fimilar tremor in the Force.A signature. 

'Oh-no.Now what?'

The door opened and even though his master stepped over three bodies and Obi-Wan could hear something going on near the door all he could think of was the last time he came through that door. Pain, suffering, and a truth that hurt more than the lie. 

"What do you want? Just leave me alone." 

He said.

Qui-Gon stopped in his tracks looking at the beaten teenager.

"Padawan," 

"Don't call me that, I'm not *your* padawan and your not *my* master...we never have been." 

Qui-Gon blinked.

"No, Obi-Wan you don't understand." 

There were a few blaster shots outside the room but neither cared. 

"Understand what?! That *everything* in my life was a lie?! That you never really cared about me at all, ever!" 

"Obi-Wan no that's not-" 

Qui-Gon stepped foward but Obi-Wan just backed more into the corner.

"Stay away from me you lair.Stay away." 

Qui-Gon coughed softly with the pressure in his throat and the way his head was spinning.

"Obi-Wan..."

"Guys, we have to go!" 

Jesi said rushing in towards Obi-Wan.

"You alright?" 

She checked him over quick.

"Jesiana, what are you doing with him? He can't be trusted." 

Obi-Wan asked truly confused.Jesi's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh. No, no kid. *They* had controll of his mind..they made him do everything. It wasn't really him."

She said.Obi-Wan's eyes tightened on Qui-Gon who still stood dumbfounded.

"Come.We'll explain." 

She pulled him to his feet. He hesitated before following.

"Obi-Wan." Jesi turned to face him again.

"I promise you can trust him.Trust me."

He looked at the two a moment.

'Trust is only there to be broken.' 

Echoed in his mind. She tugged gently on his arm. Finally he followed and the three quickly exited the room and fled to the safety of the never used stair well. 

~~~~~~~~~

Mace drummed his fingers arm of his chair. They'd been in flight nearly over an hour now and he had no idea what to expect on Kishir II. He'd heard many things about the planet and it's war but he didn't know how to picture it.With a sigh he glanced at Adi Dui who seemed to be doing the same thing he was.Yoda had disappeared into a back chamber since the flight began and hadn't been seen since.Mace wondered if the stories about this Jesiana Stafferi were all true. He heard that she was actually a Jedi.Only by blood of course for she was never trained but her father was and he was a rogue.Only lived at the Temple for his apprentice years never seen since he was Knighted.Jesiana herself refused to go to the temple at the early age of 4 or 5. Probably convinced by her mother but apparently her mother died when she was something around 16 or soand was brought to the temple as a term guest by Yoda himself. 

Mace's thoughts were interupted when Adi began talking to him about Qui-Gon. 

~~~~~~~~~

"A Casto?" 

Obi-Wan questioned after hearing the whole story from Qui-Gon then the addition of information from Jesiana. Jesi nodded.

"So it wasn't..it wasn't true? You didn't really say those things?" 

"No Obi-Wan, I would never betray you." 

Qui-Gon said trying to convince his padawan.Obi-Wan's eyes drifted away from the two. Suddenly the 16 year-old flung his arms around the older Jedi. Slightly taken back Qui-Gon had to think for a moment then returned the hug. Jesi smiled a little and stepped away looking around the staircase making sure no one was coming either way so they could start moving.

"Things will be alright.We'll get out of here." 

She over heard Qui-Gon saying.

"I know." 

Obi-Wan replied. She glanced at the two. This had taken much longer than she had thought. Nearly an hour to free the young Jedi and convince him to trust again. When she thought about it they'd probably just make it to the hanger in time to get to the embarkment before the raids began from above. The raids, she wondered who would lead them with Thomas gone.

"We need to be going." 

Jesi said softly. The two looked at her both nodding in understanding. She tilted her head quickly with a smile then turned leading them down toward the ground level. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Ques nodded slightly to Vinkins and both slipped the keycards between the doorway and the door itself on opposite ends of the cafetria.They'd find it soon..and soon the riots would begin.They just prayed that it would be enough time to get the people far enough away from the camps before the raids began.Silently they walked away from their places. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Force, they had an hour and a half to get Kyle and back to the hanger. The trip cross camp was more complicated than Jesi had thought. She had to 'take care of' quite a few people now and it was leaving a trail. It would be a mess to get back. She glanced at the two Jedi crouched as she was behind her hidden only by a corner. She was about to start over to the cell/room c37 but she froze when she saw Colings exit the room. At his side a young boy of 7. Her heart sank seeing the group. Now what were they going to do? He had her son again. Kyle was the key to her every move and Colings knew it.

Tbc...


	14. Ch. 14

Note: Remember, ----- means memories. Enjoy! Oh, and i believe i messed up on Adi Gallia's name sometime in the previous chapter. I put something like Adi Dui. Don't ask my mistake. Ok, here you go!

Ch. 14 Nothing Left to Have

"Is that your son?" 

Obi-Wan whispered softly. he nodded without looking at him and pulled back further behind the corner and let the door close jamming it. he didn't know what to do."We can still get him back." Qui-Gon said.Jesi looked at him with only her eyes. 

------ 

One shot, two.Falling, falling, water, ice, snow, frozen earth.Jesi's breathing was rasp and filled with tears.They had done what they had set out for.They had broken her.They had taken everything important to her.Her eyes began to close.It would be so easy to let go and slip away from this all.'A promise is a life..a life is a way.' The words sounded through her mind and her eyes opened again.She'd avenge them.She avenge her family by killing them one by one, by one. 

------ 

"Jesiana?" 

Obi-Wan shook her a little.She blinked.

"I'm getting him back, come with me or go I will judge you no less.This is not your fight." 

Jesi opened the door glancing about the area, no one in sight. She looked to the two Jedi. "We'll help you as you have helped us." 

Qui-Gon said. She nodded saying, 

"Thank you." 

Then led them out and up to the passage of the second level. An open breezeway type passage. 

~~~~~~~NPV~~~~~

"Stick close Falcons..a separated group is a dead group." 

He said into the com as they made their way in their planet fighters over the white-snow blown plains of Kishir II. He had nearly 45 craft under his command. 90 pilots and gunners as many. He looked at the time. One hour till dawn.One hour and ten minutes till true war. 

~~~~~NPV~~~~~

Obi-Wan wasn't sure what she was planning to do but she certainly looked determinded. Jesi was eyeing the group below them with the eyes of a predator to prey. Obi-Wan could feel the Force whispering to him frantically but he had yet to grasp his full Force. And vision for that matter. His eyes still held the dark mist but he could see what was going on around him.He wasn't blind.

Jesi was about to tell the Jedi what she had in mind when she noticed the hissing sound. The hissing sound of whispers bringing her eyes down to her son. He sat perfectly next to Colings. It was then when she noticed just what it was he was wearing.He wore a trainee uniform. He was being trained by Colings. He was being raised by Colings. Jesi was nearly sick with the thought.

"Stay here." 

She ordered.The two Jedi looked at her questioningly. She didn't give them the second of a glance instead made her way, lowly, toward the stairs. 

"What is she doing?!" 

Obi-Wan whispered.

"I don't know, but I don't think she's thinking logically." 

Qui-Gon replied. They stayed where they were watching as Jesiana walked heavily down the stairs. 

~~~~~~~~NPV~~~~~~~~

"I was wondering when you'd come out." 

Colings said. His officers left him.

"What in the Force have you done to him?" 

"Done?" 

Colings smiled looking at the seven year old in a petty officers uniform. 

"I've raised him. Isn't that right son?" 

"Yes sir." 

Kyle replied smiling.

"Don't you ever call him son!" 

Jesi raised the blaster.

"Now Jesi,you're son is watching.You don't want him to witness a murder do you?" 

Colings smiled. 

~~~~~~NPV~~~~~~~

"Can't we do something?" 

Obi-Wan asked.

"First we have to find something to do Padawan." 

Qui-Gon replied. Obi-Wan sighed thinking as his master was. His master.It was as if weights had been lifted from his shoulders when he was told about Castoes. How could he of really thought that about his master? None the less the little voice in the back of his mind kept repeating 

'Trust is only there to break'.

It just wouldn't leave him be. 

~~~~~~NPV~~~~~~~~~

"You're one sick soul you know that?" 

Jesi said between clenched teeth.

"So I've been told many times Jesi...I believe Raiy told me that a few times." 

Jesi fired and the shot made a hole in the chair right above Colings's head.

"Been practicing?" 

Colings asked brushing off the fabric that landed on his shoulders.

"I've had a lot of experience." 

Jesi replied.

"Don't tempt me again." 

Colings smiled.

"Do you really think that you're doing this on your own.I could have had you shot when you walked down those stairs." 

"But you didn't and now that's your problem." 

Jesi said taking up aim again.

"Not really...it's theirs." 

He glanced up at where Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were. 

Both the Jedi looked up as the guards came storming from both sides.With no sabers and only one blaster not to mention being outnumbered 20 to 2, the odds were not in their favor and the two Jedi knew it .They allowed the guards to bring them down to the first level.

"Now, don't we have quite the pridecuim? Escaped but captured again..isn't that always the story?" 

Colings sneered standing.

"But, this time you can save them from the trouble they've gotten into Jesi." 

Jesi glanced at the Jedi then back to Colings still with blaster aimmed.

" *You* can let them live and we'll let them go or you can sentence them to death and take your son with you and be free with him." 

Jesi shook her head. This was a joke. Perhaps a nightmare. 

Obi-Wan looked at his master then back to Jesi and Colings. 

"And how do I know that you won't just kill us all?" 

Jesi asked.

"Well that would take all the fun out of it my dear.You see if you let them go you and your son will be killed, or better yet you'll be killed and I'll raise your son as my own. Quick memory lapse injection and he's good to go.On the other hand your could sentence the Jedi to death and go on with your son, who by the way has been taught everything I would know and pretty much only knows you as Stafferi when he does target practice. Right son?" 

"Right sir." 

"Right...anyway you could go on and be free with him but have the blood of two Jedi who only wanted to help." 

Colings was walking in a circle around Jesi as he talked. Jesi was still holding up the blaster aimmed at nothing as she looked at her son. Obi -Wan and Qui-Gon looked at eachother. They didn't care if they died really. No Jedi should fear death but it was just that they didn't know if they were to or not. 

Jesi looked at Kyle. Or rather the appearnce of him. The boy didn't have a look of expression at all. The young boy she knew and loved always smiled. Always over exhausted things. Never boring..never military.

'Raiy forgive me.' 

She thought closing her eyes and releasing her hold on the blaster letting it hang on her trigger finger.

"You have insisted on ending my life since the day you saw me..so finish the job you started 3 years ago." 

She said not opening her eyes till the last word. Colings laughed loudly taking the blaster from her hand.

"Jesiana no! You can still change him! You can bring him back."

Obi-Wan blurted out as he and his master were being led away.

"She knows better boy..nothing can bring the child she knew back." 

It was Wess who had him by the arm bringing him away. 

He looked back when a blaster shot rang out. Jesi flinched when the shot was fired. Realizing she was looking at a small figure on the desk she knew she was still alive. How,...no.Her eyes shot to her son's body. He was limp and lifeless in the chair he was sitting in. To see her own son there with no life shook her beyound her mind. She knew he wasn't the boy he once was but still...that was her son. 

~~~~~~~~NPV~~~~~~

The door closed and Obi-Wan was left starring at the door itself.The air was cold around him and he realized they were outside.Snow covered the ground around them. 

"You better go now Jedi, before he changes his mind." 

Wess told the two.

"Where are we supposed to go?" 

Qui-Gon asked looking around.Nothing but white forever it seemed.

"I don't know.Follow whatever you call it, the Force." 

Wess said turning and going back inside the wall.Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon and he did the same.

"We have to get to the other side of the camp, that's where the land transport hanger should be. Jesiana said that we had to come back to one side so we have to go back to the other side." 

Qui-Gon said looking as the night sky was lightening.

"I think we could just follow the wall to the other side." 

Obi-Wan said.It sounded logical but too simple. Qui-Gon nodded. He'd feel so much better if he had his lightsaber but they turned walking along the wall. 

~~~~~~NPV~~~~~~~

"You know what?" 

Jesi asked Colings still looking at Kyle.No tears came. Not now, not yet.

"What?" 

Colings asked amused.

"Not only are you a sick son of a bitch, your a dumb one too." 

Reaching to her belt she pulled off a vibro blade that she took from one of the guards earlier. Activating it she stepped towards Colings thrusting it out. There was pure surprise on his face. Course he probably had the right to have it.Last time he'd seen her she was 29 years old lost and depressed with nothing left to live for.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance." 

She muttered jerking the blade upward into his ribcage.He gasped a little and she pulled the blade out watching as he sank to his knees before her. She heard the guards coming now but she didn't care instead she walked to where her son's body was and knelt down so she could see his eyes.

"I'm sorry Kyle...tell your daddy I love him and take care of your sister.I love you honey." 

She put her hand on his cheek kissed him on the forehead and closed his eyes standing. Strange, she thought, still no tears. Not even the urge.Had she turned that cold over the years? She didn't have time to think about it as guards rounded the corner.Jesi in turn took up what she did often. She ran. 

~~~~~~~NPV~~~~~~

"Do yo hear that?" 

Obi-Wan asked as the snow crunched under their feet.Qui-Gon paused.

"Hear what?" 

He asked. The humming sound came again.

"That." 

Now Qui-Gon heard it.

"Yes, I hear it."

"What do you think it is?" 

Obi-Wan asked as they continued walking. Dawn was near now.

"Sounds like aircraft." 

Qui-Gon said."

A lot of aircraft.Small engine ones.

" He added with more thought.

"You mean like land fighters?" 

Obi -Wan asked realizing his own point.Both looked at eachother suddenly. 

~~~~~NPV~~~~~

Half behind her, half ahead. Jesi ran across the 2nd level breezeway. She couldn't believe how much faster this was. Course just shooting whoever got in your way and taking their weapons at a dead out run usually did cut time down rather then having to be quiet and no one seeing you. 

~~~~~~~NPV~~~~~~~

Qui-Gon and Billy nearly crashed right into eachother when they came to the enterance/exit to the camp.

"Master Jedi!" 

Billy exclaimed.

"Where's Jesi?" 

He asked glancing at Obi-Wan while Pierce and Lynn came up from behind.

"I don't think that-" 

Qui-Gon started but suddenly there was a small wave in the Force and he took a step back as Jesiana would of landed on him from her jump from the wall itself.

"Sorry I'm late." 

She said out of breath.

"Let's..-go." 

She added ducking from a blaster shot.

"Right." 

Billy replied turning towards the forest nearby.

"Don't we have speeders?" 

Jesi called as they ran hearing the land speeders hum from behind them.

"Yeah, Vinkins put them..uhh..there I think." 

Pierce replied pointing towards thick brush.Billy and Qui-Gon ripped off the branches hiding the latest and quickest one person speeders.They were a new model painted white known as Speeder Bikes.The only draw back was that they were so new that they were designed only for one person.

"Pierce! There's only *5* bikes!" 

Tbc....

Before you continue, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. THANK YOU!!! Because of all of you this story will actually have an end! YAY! Lol. Thanks a lot everyone.

*hugs*

~Elli


	15. Ch. 15

Ch. 15 Nothing Left to Have

Lynn pointed out. The first she had spoken to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's ears.

"I know! Vinkins must of thought is was just us." 

"And Thomas apparently." 

Jesi added. The hum of the land speeders was getting closer and they could even hear commands being yelled. Not to mention the rumbling hum of the land fighters nearing.Dawn had just passed now.

"Alright alright...look Obi-Wan's the smallest here, Qui-Gon, Billy, and Pierce you guys are to big for anyone to ride with you.Lynn..." 

She looked at her and gave her a small smile. The last thing she would need right now was close pysical contact.Lynn smiled back slightly knowing that Jesi understood.

"Obi-Wan, you're riding with me kid." 

Jesi said looking at him.Qui-Gon looked at her a little worried."Relax Master Qui-Gon.I'll take good care of him. Right kid?" She asked patting him on the shoulder then going to start the bike.

"Are you going to be alright?" 

Qui-Gon asked.

"Well I'd fall off the back riding with you so I think I'll take my chances with Jesiana." 

Obi-Wan said with a small smile.Qui-Gon smiled back slightly. Suddenly blaster shots sounded and hit nearby trees. 

"Come On!" Jesi yelled at the two. Obi-Wan jumped on the bike's seat behind her and Qui-Gon started his quickly slightly taken back when he started off at the speed of the transport. Gradually he got used to it following Jesi and Obi-Wan to wherever they were going. 

Having a shot zip passed her ear Jesi got a little agitated.

"What do we have back there?" 

She asked Obi-Wan. He glanced back seeing 6 identical speeders.

"Same as us plus one." 

He replied.

"Well that's not good." 

Jesi muttered. A clearing was coming up and she signaled Qui-Gon to come to her right as she sped up to catch up with the other three.They reached the clearing and lined up.

"We're going to have to split up, we have twins." 

She yelled over the wind.

"Pierce, Lynn, left.Billy, Qui-Gon right." 

The five split up different ways taking tailers with them. Jesi and Obi-Wan went no where but up.Obi-Wan slid back a little in his small area of a seat.

"Hold on." 

Jesi said still going up while taking their two tailers with them. Finally, as Obi-Wan thought he was going off they turned for a nose-dive down.Their speed was rather exciting no matter how you put it. Blaster shots shot the snow up around the speeder as Jesi pulled up inches from the snow itself. One of the tailers wasn't so lucky to pull up and that's what she was hoping for. 

~~~~~~~~NPV~~~~~~~

Qui-Gon had somehow found himself within trees. Many trees. He doubted that without the Force he would be able to weave through them at his speed. Soon he quickly lost his tailer and turned back to the clearing to help whoever it was who was being chased along the snow. Getting closer he saw it was Pierce and came up behind the tailer trying to figure out which switch was the trigger. Once he figured it out it took three shots to get him down.Pierce waved him to follow and Qui-Gon noticed the space craft coming in.He also felt the heat on his back and looked behind him.Even from where they were, near a mile and a half away from the camp he could feel the heat of the explosions happening.He could see fighters in the air, Kishir and Kishir II fighters at once. 

~~~~~~~~NPV~~~~~~~~

"Obi-Wan." 

Jesi said.

"Yeah?" 

Obi-Wan replied glancing back at their tailer.

"After this you and I are going on a diet." 

"What?" 

He asked caught off guard by the statement. Jesi laughed a little glancing back at the tailer as well.

"Left."

Obi-Wan instructed.

"This was made for one person and with two it's being weighed down.Our tailer is faster than us and can out maneuver us.We can't out run him." 

She said.

"Oh." 

Obi-Wan replied understanding the sarcasuim now.

"Right, left." 

He instructed further. The snow bursts around the speeder showed where a missed shot was taken.

"Look!" 

Obi-Wan pointed out the incoming spacecraft.

"That's our ticket off this place." 

Jesi told him. Then, when neither were paying attention a blast connected with the tail of the bike.

"Sith spit!" 

Jesi cursed trying to control the speeder as the fuel leaked out from the back. 

"Oh-no...Jump Obi-Wan!" 

Jesi yelled pushing back off the bike taking Obi-Wan with her as another blast hit the same spot this time making the speeder burst into flames from the fuel leak. 

~~~~~~~NPV~~~~~~~

"Keep it high!Don't let them tail you!" 

He telled into his mic as defense fighters rushed off the base of the camp.

"Start making a mess boy and girls." 

He added lowering his weapons. He could see on the other side of the camp the slaves running. They fled over the wall and it was like a wave of terror.He prayed they'd get far enough away. The group still didn't know where the power management tank was. It was big wherever it was and it would explode violently. If the pipes to it where hit it would carry on to the tank and all hell would erupt. 

~~~~~~~NPV~~~~~~~

"Where are the others?" 

Qui-Gon asked as they stopped watching the craft come in.

"They have their own problems and are dealing with them." 

Pierce replied.

"Don't worry they'll all make it in time." 

He added.Qui-Gon nodded look back the way they came. He saw no one. Both Jesi and Obi-Wan tumbled and rolled down the snowy hill. 

~~~~~~NPV~~~~~~~

They hit bottom with a 'hmph' at the bottom. Jesi turned over with blaster ready for the tailer but he was no where to be seen.

"Why would he turn around now?" 

She muttered.

"Could that be why?" 

Obi-Wan asked sitting up and looking at an energy tank the size of a city hall. 

"Uh..yeah that could be why." 

Jesi said breathless. So this is where it was.Oh Sith!

"Run.Go now." 

She pushed Obi-Wan up to run and followed.

"Why are we running?" 

"Because when that thing blows it's going to blow for a least a mile." 

"A mile?!" 

They looked at the space craft going under a hill, it was landing.

"And they're going to be nothing when that happens."

She added. 

~~~~~~~NPV~~~~~~

"Warning incoming craft, this is Home Kishir warning that you may be in a war torn area.There is an unknown location of a great explosive in the area. Turn around and leave immediatly." 

Mace frowned looking at the com itself.

"What should we do sir?" 

The pilot asked.

"Land.We have to land." 

He replied.

"With all due respect sir but if they have to warn us then it's not going to be long until whatever that is explodes." 

The pilot said shakily.

"Land, we'll move out as soon as we can." 

"Y-yes sir." 

The pilot replied turning to his co-pilot with a nod. Mace knew the pilot was right, it wouldn't be long untill the explosion came. 

The ramp lowered and still no Jesi, Obi-Wan, or Billy. Qui-Gon looked back, wait someone was coming, but from the looks of it it was Billy...not Obi-Wan and Jesiana. 

"Come on!We have to go now!" 

Mace yelled running down the ramp. Adi helped Lynn on and awaited for the two, wait three, men.

"We can't go yet, Obi-Wan and Jesiana aren't back." 

Qui-Gon replied.Billy jumped off his bike.

"I didn't see them at all since we split up." 

He said.

"Look, there's some sort of mass explosive near here. If we wait much longer we'll be nothing but ashes and they won't get home on ashes." 

"Well if we're just ashes then they would be too.We have to wait Mace." 

Qui-Gon replied looking at his friend. Mace sighed.

"You two, get on board.We'll give them a little longer." 

He ordered.

"If another warning comes through we'll have to go Qui-Gon."

He added. Qui-Gon just nodded still looking out onto the snow plains. 

~~~~~~~NPV~~~~~~~

"Come on, we can do this!" 

Jesi hauled Obi-Wan to his feet again. He hadn't recovered from his latest beating and his ribs were broken yet again, not to mention near broken limbs elsewhere. Obi-Wan gathered what Force he could into him willing his body on.

"Just a little further." 

Jesi lied. They still had nearly 3/4 of a mile left. This snow hill was killing them both. The snow would slide out from under their feet constantly and if you hit a patch of ice, Force help you because you were going to slide a few yards down again. The cold air ripped at their lungs as they struggled up and up. 

~~~~~~~~NPV~~~

"Watch your left 43." 

He could hear everything coming over the com. No big explosion had happened yet and they couldn't leave untill it did. They had to wipe out their power supply. 

"Alright start moving down, we have to find the pipe lines." 

He ordered. His group did so along with him. 

~~~~~~~NPV~~~~~~

"Craft D42831, we repeat, you are in dangerous grounds.Leave immediatly to avoid explosion.Craft D428-" 

Mace turned away from the com and ran down the ramp again.

"Qui-Gon, we have to gonow.For all we know they could have been warned and found somewhere safe to be. That's not going to be our story if we stay here." 

Mace pleaded. He knew the boy meant everything to Qui-Gon but Qui-Gon would be nothing if they were here when that explosion happened.

"We can't just leave them here Mace." 

"And we can't do anything if we're dead either.Qui, I know his like your son but we have to go then come back for him." 

"Warning Craft D42831, explosive key has been found.You have two minutes until explosion." 

The com said. 

"Qui-Gon.." 

Mace pleaded.

"We'll hover in the air the first minute, maybe we'll be able to see them." 

He said.Qui-Gon looked at him thoughtfully.

"It's a chance." 

Mace added.

"Fine." 

Qui-Gon replied turning with Mace inside.Mace glanced back seeing nothing and continued on closing the ramp. 

~~~~~~NPV~~~~~~~~

"Where..where are they..going?Are th-they..leaving?" 

Obi-Wan asked as they reached the top and could see the spacecraft closing it's ramp and starting up.

"We can st-..still make it." 

Jesi said looking down.

"That thing..is going to blow..any minute now..we have to run." 

She added.

"Come on, just...think of this..as..training." 

Obi-Wan glanced at her giving a quick smile. Then they half ran half slid down the large hill on the will of life. 

~~~~~~~~NPV~~~~~~~

"Move out falcons.We got it! Go, we don't know where this sucker's gonna blow." 

He ordered after dropping the timer. They had 90 seconds left now to get as far away as possible. He just hoped that they weren't headed towards the explosion rather than away. 

~~~~~~~~NPV~~~~~

"I still don't see anyone." 

Billy reported the fact that everyone in the cockpit already knew.

"Maybe we're too high."

Qui-Gon added.

"If we go any lower we will barely have enough time to pull back out." 

The pilot said. Qui-Gon sighed fustrated. Another 20 seconds passed.

"There!Look!" 

Pierce pointed down. Sure enough there were two figures running like bats out of hell towards where they once were

"Go down..we can pick them up." 

Mace instructed.

"I- I'm not going down there again!" 

The pilot said nervously.

"If you don't go back down you'll have a much worse problem up here than you ever would down there." 

Qui-Gon replied. The pilots face paled further. He began switching gears while saying, 

"I'm just a cargo pilot..I just got this job..I'm never doing this again." 

Qui-Gon rolled his eyes. He could understand his fear but when fear got in the way of saving people's lives it was a bit much.

"We have an explosion chain starting off of the camp..it's headed this way." 

Adi said removing the head set for a moment."Alright alright, we still have time." Qui-Gon said stubbornly looking down at the two figures. 

~~~~~~~NPV~~~~~~~

"Lo-Look they're...coming..back!" 

Obi-Wan announced.Jesi looked up.

"See...now we can make this." 

She puffed out. Her lungs were killing her with the coldness. She wondered how Obi-Wan was really doing. His ribs must be murder at this pace. Jesi paused hearing something and eventually came to a stop.Obi-Wan was 5 yards ahead of her when he stopped to see why.

"What are y-" 

It was explosions.The heat and rumble, it was the explosion.

"Move it kid! Go! Don't stop!" 

She yelled waving her arms frantically at him. Obi-Wan did as told. 

The heat was amazing, the hard snow was beginning to splash at their feet.

"Faster Obi-Wan!" Jesi yelled. 

~~~~~~~~NPV~~~~~~

"Don't land, just lower the ramp and hover, wait for them." 

Mace ordered.The pilot did as told lowering the craft about 5 yards above the ground then letting the ramp down to 7 feet above the ground. Qui-Gon entered the wind blow room where the enterance was. Billy was there as well.

"They'll make it!" 

Billy said seeming to try and covince himself over the wind. 

~~~~~~~NPV~~~~~~~

'Almost there, almost there, almost there...' 

Obi-Wan willed his tired legs on. His concentration on the Force was lessening. He couldn't think of anything but the ship. Another 8 yards. Almost there.. 

'Yep, that was smart Jesi...just stop and think Now look, you have 14 yards to the ship..' 

Jesi wanted to smack herself on the head. The rumbling was louder now and she knew it was spreading. 

'Jump Kenobi.' 

Obi-Wan ordered himself. He did and grabbed the end of the ramp. Before he knew it his Master pulled him up into the ship.Out of breath and tortured with aching lungs Obi-Wan flopped down to the ground.

"Padawan, can you hear me? Are you alright?" 

"I think...I just set..my own..record..for running.." 

He took a deep breath.

"Nearly..amile and a..half.." 

Qui-Gon laughed slightly.

"Well should I congradulate you then?" 

Qui-Gon asked.

"Later...where's Jesiana?" 

Obi-Wan suddenly realized he was alone and looked back out the open ramp. 

~~~~~NPV~~~~~~~

'Go faster...go faster.' 

Jesi thought. They puddles at her feet were getting larger. Suddenly the rumbling stopped.

'Uh-oh.' 

She thought and didn't need to look back to know what happened. Then the explosion set off. Heat pressed into her back and she knew the flames were coming near.

'Jump now Jesi, or die trying.' 

She thought and with everything she had left to give she jumped. Her hands met that of metal and she gripped it for dear life..literally. The heat tore at her back and she realized that the wind was blowing fiercly, they were flying up. Oh boy, hold on tighter now. 

"Jesi!Give me your hand!" 

Billy yelled over the wind. She put her hand out and latched on to his as she did the metal.The ramp closed and she slid into the room.The ship shook from the explosion but soon quieted and Jesi lay next to Obi-Wan trying to catch her breath.

"So..kid..was that .....fun..or what?" 

She asked.

"Oh yeah..we'll have to do..that again some time." 

Obi-Wan replied. Jesi laughed and laid her head back on the floor as the others came in.

The end???? Yeah right! Ha that's funny! I still have lots to explain in about 2 more chapters. But i think this is it for today. Hope you like it all. remember Review! lol. ok well...

Tbc.....


	16. Ch. 16

Note:

Merry Christmas!!! Hope everyone had a safe and happy holiday! Here are the last two chapters to Nothing Left to have. This one explains about how Jesi and Yoda know eachother and a bit about Jesi's past. Only a little. Enjoy!

Ch. 16 Nothing Left to Have

"Stay still Jesi." 

Pierce demanding to a shifting Jesi as he tried to apply burn treatment to her left calf.Jesi sighed and sat still.

"I swear, you're worse than Pixer." 

He added starting to finish up. Jesi laughed thinking of the small toddler who was a nephew to Pierce.

"Well you are." 

He said with a smile.

"Pixer is 3 years old." 

"Exactly." 

He finished the bandaging. 

They were making their way to Courasant now. 

The two looked up at a slight tap on the door.

"Hey Obi-Wan.How do you feel now?" 

Jesi asked jumping onto her good leg to the ground and moving towards him.

"Better, thank you." 

Obi-Wan replied with a small smile. Not eating hardly anything in mearly 3 days, 5 of his, and running almost 2 miles wasn't all that great for the body. But some quick IV fluids and lots of things to drink cured it all up.

"That's good." 

Jesi turned making her way toward the cabinet for something.

"Always avoiding what was meant to come you were."

Jesi dropped the bottle in her hand. With his quick reflexes Obi-Wan stopped it mid air with an invisible grip. Placing it back into the cabinet he felt rather uncomfortable with the way that Yoda and Jesi stood so still looking at eachother as if daring the other to move. 

"I'll be in the seating deck." 

He said softly. Jesi looked at him and he paused at the door glancing back but then she looked away and he left. 

"Are you alright? You look a little dazed." 

Billy asked Obi-Wan as he entered the seating area.

"Yeah, I'm fine." 

But now he had everyone's attention and eyes.

"You sure? You don't look so well." 

Qui-Gon added ready to stand.

"Just tired is all." 

"You should get some rest then..you had a ruff past week." 

His master insisted.

"Yes Master. I think I'll do that." 

Obi-Wan replied still in thought. He bowed slightly and left the area.Walking through the small hallway he tried to recall whatever came to him when he had paused at the door. Jesi had projected something to him. There was a lot of fear in the image. Sparks and glass breaking then it ended and she had looked away.With a huff he landed on the cabin bed. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Jesi finally got her senses back now and approached the small master and lowered onto her knees ignoring the protest of her burned leg.She bowed her head, not daring to meet the gaze of the old master.

"Much saddness I feel in you.Guilt and anger as well." 

Jesi closed her eyes her head still down.

"So long it has been." 

"I know Master Yoda." 

Jesi whispered.

"Why so long I wonder. Search for you we did." 

He continued.

"I did not wish to be found Master Yoda."

Jesi replied opening her eyes but studied the floor.

"A home you had if you wished it." 

Yoda studied the woman.Her signature had darkened as well as weakened.

"I did not wish it." 

She replied.

"I had no right to be there." 

Jesi began to raise her gaze slowly.

"You had every right." 

The master said tapping his gimmer stick on the ground.

"I was..I am a murder Master Yoda. I have no right to be amoung the Jedi. Jedi are respectable beings of high worth and wisdom. I am none of these things." 

"Sith spit." 

Yoda hit the stick harder and Jesi couldn't stop her eyes from going to the master. 

Yoda had found her so long ago. She was 16, alone and very independent. Something about her intriged the old Jedi Master and he had brought her to the Temple. Knowing she was already Force sensitive he knew she'd fit in at least a little, even though she couldn't be trained as a Knight for she was far too old. He knew she listened in on a few things. Simple things, lifting objects, enhanced speed and slowly. Small things that didn't make a difference.When she was 19 she chose to leave the Temple to go back to her home planet of Kishir II. She and the Jedi who probably saved her life kept in close contact.By the age of 22 Jesi met a man by the name of Raiy Stafferi. Two years later they wedded. All the while she often came to visit Courasant. She never went inside the Temple since she left but she did meet Master Yoda on the planet while she was there. Often they discussed small things, recalling memories or about what was in store for them on their different paths.Yoda had become a mentor to Jesi and she looked to him for his wisdom and guidance.

When her first child was born, Kyle, she and her husband decided against bringing him to the Temple to be trained. They did the same with their second born. Little Reghan.

War was beginning to tear apart Kishir II but the Stafferis were so deep into it they couldn't leave Kishir II. Raiy was something of a spy or informant. Jesi was the same. New to it then, and took the smaller jobs she still did her part with her husband. Then the day came where their world came crashing down. Raiy had been given up by anothe informant and Colings and his men came for them.And everything they had. 

Jesi closed the doors to the memories there.

"Sacrafice everything for what you believed was right did you not?" 

Jesi didn't answer but looked away.

"Of respect that is." 

Yoda said satisfied. Neither noticed the person standing just outside the door. 

~~~~~~~~~NPV~~~~~~

He really shoudn't be doing this. He was always scolding Obi-Wan for evesdropping. But it was just something he *had* to know.Qui-Gon listened to the two inside the med-cabin. He'd leave in a second, he thought. For a minute the two were silent and he wondered what they were doing.He should go, this wasn't right. He stepped away as master Yoda spoke again but stopped hearing Jesi again. 

~~~~~~~NPV~~~~~~~~~  


Jesi took a breath.

"I can't even grieve over my own son's murder..tell me what respect that comes out to be Master Yoda." 

Jesi replied edgidly.

"Grief will come and go in time." 

"Grief doesn't have a schedule..I know that well enough by now. It comes when you realize what happened and leaves when you find something to do about it." 

"Grieve over your family still do you not?" 

What kind of question was that?

"Yes...I do." 

She said softly. 

~~~~~~~~NPV~~~~~~~

Qui-Gon left quietly back to the sitting area.That was going in far beyond privacy borders.She'd explain about her past when she was ready. If she ever would. 

~~~~~~~NPV~~~~~~~

"Then found something to do about it you haven't." 

Jesi took a breath in and let it out slowly.Yoda's ears perked.

"Perhaps nothing you can do about it." 

Silence stood for a moment.Jesi spoke again, 

"Was there anything I could of done to stop Colings? To at least save my son?" 

She asked resting her eyes apon the old Master again.

"This I do not know.Doubt it greatly I do." 

"I see." 

Jesi replied.

"Allowed two Jedi to return home you did. Owe you their lives they do." 

He added.Jesi let a small smile cross her lips.

"They owe me nothing." 

She whispered. She was very surprised at how her spirits changed with the mention of the two.

"Gave them everything you had." 

"I have nothing left to have." 

Jesi replied softly coming to the realization on her own.Yoda's ears dropped slighlty.

"In time child. In time." 

Jesi sighed and again studied the ground at the name he'd referred to her as always. 

In time what? 

~~~~****Few Minutes Later**~~~~~~~

"Have you even closed your eyes since we left?" 

Qui-Gon entered the darkened cabin turning the light on 2 knots higher.

"Yes...when Jesiana put the IV needle in my arm." 

Obi-Wan replied still looking at the bunk above his. Qui-Gon laughed a little sitting on the side of the bed.

"You should be tired." 

"I know." 

Obi-Wan rolled over onto his side so he didn't have to left his head to see his Master well.

"Why do you think she did it?" 

He asked softly.

"Who?" Qui-Gon asked. 

"Jesiana. Why do you think she let us go rather than taking her son away?" 

Qui-Gon shifted a little.

"I'm not sure." 

He was about to added more to the statement but found that no words could fit a proper reasoning. They sat in silence for a while. A long while just in eachother company.

"I'm glad it wasn't you." 

Obi-Wan said softly. Just above a whisper. Qui-Gon looked at the still bruised teen. He smiled a little.

"It never could of been Obi-Wan." 

Obi-Wan smiled back a little.

"Get some rest.We still have 2 hours yet to go." 

Qui-Gon stood walking to the door turning the lights down again. 

Obi-Wan knew he would be punished if he would of been caught listening to Jesiana's and Yoda's conversation. It was an accident really.The med-cabin was right next to his and they happened to be near the wall he was on the other side of. Once, when there was a silence, the images came again this time like quick pictures. Even some vocal noise.Along with feelings. At first there was fear and apprehension. Then happiness on both sides.Then happiness on one side but disappointment on another. Something with children. Then there was only saddness, fear, anger, disbelief and will. Suddenly the doors slammed and Jesi spoke again. So really the reason Obi-Wan heard the conversation was because the ships walls weren't thick enough. That was it. 

'I have nothing left to have.' 

Still rang in his head though. Why did that sound so important to him? 

Obi-Wan sighed and closed his eyes again. 

To Be Concluded.... 


	17. Ch. 17 End!

Note: All Reviewers MUST see last note! :)

Ch. 17 Nothing Left to Have

"Oh great..this outta be interesting." 

Jesi whispered to Obi-Wan as the ramp lowered revealing two lines of guards on both sides.

"Why's that?" 

He whispered back.

"Because, don't forget I assassinated 3 well known political voices." 

Suddenly a bit a fear came through Obi-Wan.They weren't here to arrest her were they? They couldn't be. 

A little stiffer now he walked just barely behind his Master and to the right and infront of Jesi who had Pierce, Billy, and Lynn behind her. The group, consisting of Mace, Yoda, adi, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Jesi, Billy, Pierce, Lynn, and the two pilots, stopped at he end of the line of guards infront of a man none of them knew except Jesi and those with her. He was Smith Tashin, Senator to Kishir.

" Good day Jedi Masters." 

He bowed with a smile.

"I am Smith Tashin, Senator to Kishir."

The Jedi bowed in reply.

"I..-we have business to dicuss with Cpt.Stafferi and her team." 

He said as another person covered in a cloak.Qui-Gon frowned as did Mace.

"Whatever you have to say Senator Tashin, could certainly be said before the Jedi." 

Billy said. He never liked Tashin much. Tashin was about to object when the person next to him put up a hand and he quieted.

"As you wish." 

Tashin replied to Billy. Nothing happened for a moment then the person removed the hood of the cloak. Qui-Gon eyed the man. He'd seen him before. 'He' had killed that man. Or so he thought.

"What in Sith's.." 

Billy muttered.

"How? ..Jesi said you were dead." 

Pierce said. 

"I know." 

Thomas replied. He looked at Jesi who only looked back.The Jedi glanced at eachother then walked to a respectable distance.

" I know. I know I lied but I had to." 

"Lied about what?" 

Billy asked. 

"The person all of you saw for the last week wasn't me. It was an imposter. He took up Rence and myself." 

"Where were you?" 

Billy demanded. 

"We went through hell and where were you?" 

"Billy.." 

Jesi whispered.

"No Jesi, he has every right to question me." 

Thomas stepped forward.

"I lied I know, but I had to. Kishir was starting the process whether we were ready or not and I had to lead it." 

"You didn't tell us?" 

Pierce said.

"I couldn't! If your told anyone.." 

"You didn't trust us?!" 

Billy nearly yelled. 

~~~NPV~~~

"Maybe we should go." 

Mace said.

"Go we will not.Wait in patience we will." 

Yoda replied. Qui-Gon and Mace glanced at eachother. 

~~~~~~~NPV~~~~~~~~~

"We trusted Warren and look what happened. Trust is nothing during war." 

Thomas replied. From the look on their faces it sounded a lot better in his head.

"Trust is everything in war." 

Jesi said. She looked so disappointed in him it hurt to look in her eyes.

"I couldn't tell you. I'm sorry." 

Thomas replied. The group glanced at eachother.

"You didn't even ask...?" 

Jesi said.

"Ask what?" 

"Ask to contact us..to tell us that you were bombing. What if we hadn't been caught Thomas? Would you still of bombed? We would of still be there." 

Thomas shifted.

"Of course I asked. I was denied." 

He replied. Lynn turned and walked away, Pierce followed calling her.

"You know you were one of the last people I would of guessed to do something like this." 

"Bil-" 

Billy stopped Thomas mid-word.

"We're a team Thomas! We do what we have to to *Protect* our teammates. We don't abandon them." 

Billy turned walking towards the Jedi. 

~~~~~~~~NPV~~~~

"What did he do?" 

Adi whispered before Billy came.

"He broke a trust." 

Obi-Wan replied. Qui-Gon glanced over to his padawan who stood still watching the last two. 

~~~~~NPV~~~

"Jesi..you have to believe me. I tried." 

Thomas stepped towards her.

" I don't know which was worse, thinking you were killed or finding out that you left us to save your own hide." 

Jesi whispered.

"I didn't Jesi." 

Thomas pleaded.

"Don't prove it to me..prove it to them." 

She glanced at the team now near the Jedi.

"I lost my son. I lost one of my last trusts.You proved everything I was ever told by *them* .......trust, is only there to be broken." 

Jesi said walking toward him stopping just a foot away.

"Perhaps one day, you'll learn the meaning of trust." 

She walked away with that. Thomas watched her go back to the Jedi and to the Team that now turned him away. He had no choice. So he thought.

~~~NPV~~~

"Is everything alright?" 

Mace asked as Jesi came back. She looked at him.

"No.." 

She answered and looked to Obi-Wan slightly, 

"But it will be. In time." 

She smiled a little looking back to the elder Jedi. 

********* 2 weeks later **********

'Come on..Wake up..' 

Obi-Wan willed his master to wake as he stayed in his place which was knelt next to Qui-Gon's sleep couch starring at the sleeping Jedi. Finally Qui-Gon's eyes opened. He wasn't in the least startled by the teen starring at him he just grunted saying, 

"What is it Obi-Wan?" 

"What's for breakfast Master?" 

Qui-Gon groaned glancing at the time. Only 5 a.m. What had gotten into his apprentice this time? He knew he shouldn't of let him eat those chocolate candy things Jesi offered. Too much sugar. Force help him.

"Go back to sleep Obi-Wan." 

"I can't Master..I tried that. I'm too hungry." 

"Then make yourself some breakfast." 

"Ok then." 

Obi-Wan said a bit too eagerly jumping up and out of the room. Oops.

That was a mistake.

"No wait!" 

Qui-Gon tried to get out of bed but got tangled in the sheets and accidently fell off the sleep couch and onto the floor with a loud thud and a grunt. Obi-Wan popped his head back into the room.

"Master? Are you alright?" 

"Yes, fine padawan." 

Qui-Gon finally freed himself from the Force awful sheets.

"I'll make breakfast." 

He added.

"Oh, ok." 

Obi-Wan's smile widened. 

~~~~~~~~~

Jesi let the wind rip at her all it wanted. She stood with her eyes closed on the balcony of her new apartment about 9 blocks from the Jedi Temple, and 7 from her work headquarters at the IGPG, Inter-Galactic Peace Group. 

This was all new to her. She had decided not to go back to Kishir. Billy had done the same for this was his home planet. For her, she stayed because Kishir had too many memories, too many people that knew her past. Here she had new oppertunities, new ways of thinking, new way of life,.....new people in her life. She smiled slightly. 

Here, she opened her eyes, was a brand new day. 

~END~

Ahhh! I finished it! I finished the fic! Yay! How did you like it? I know the last two chapters kinda revolved around Jesi, sorry bout that but i couldn't avoid it.

Ok, i need to know. First should there be sequels? Second should the next one be humor (Jesi gets a little pet thing like a bush baby and has to go off planet for a while and asks Obi-Wan to take care of it. Not everything goes as planned. Centers on Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan along with the Temple) OR! Should it be pretty much Angst. (Explains a lot about Jesi's past. Takes place on Courasant on the day that *everything came crashing down* around her now 4 years ago. Jesi finds support and some answers from an unlikely source. Kinda centers on Jesi as well as our favorite Master and Padawan team heh.)

Ok Just review and tell me i'd appreciate it. Thanks for readying and reviewing! I love you reviewers! 

KenobisGirl, you've been with me from start til finish, and i loved your reviews. Thank you! 

robinyj, first reviewer, and i think i wrote like 3 more chapters after your second review. Made me feel all warm inside LOL! Thank you!

Shen Panda, sorry about the hanger :) Thanks for the complement too. Thanks for the review! 

Diana, sorry i was a little late that Friday night i tried for you!!! Hope you didn't give up on me. Thank you! 

'Um..' Thanks for the insight. May have been a bit off but that may have been my mistake. Oh well. (course i don't think you made it to this chapter so i guess you won't be seeing this. *shrugs* ) 

Skittles, thanks for the review on that chapter! I was thinking of actually rewriting it. Thank you! 

And last but not least, Risi. You made me laugh with that last remark, and I'm glad you caught up too. Thank you!

I love you all! And Merry Christmas!

~Elli


End file.
